Wrecked
by Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett
Summary: Sweeney and Nellie are finally married, but will they be able to stay that way? Or will a series of misfortunate and dramatic events leave their marriage, wrecked? Sequel to Deep Down
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This is the sequel to my last story, Deep Down. If you have not read it yet, please do! If you don't, this story will be very confusing for you.  
Enjoy!**

"I'm pregnant." Nellie whispered, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. Sweeney choked and attempted to spit out the wine he had just drank, spitting it out all over Nellie.  
"What?" He shouted, "You're what?" Nellie looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"I was 'oping you'd be 'appy." She sniffled looking at the ground.

"Well you thought wrong?" He growled.

"I guess I did!" She snapped back, her voice suddenly filling with anger.

"Nd maybe, I was wrong 'bout marryin' you!" And with that she ran out of the room and up the stairs. Sweeney sighed at his wife's childish behavior. At least everything finally made sense. Now he knew why she had been so tired, she wasn't drinking the wine and why she had been so happy back at the doctor's office.

Sweeney sighed and looked at the dinner remains on the table, knowing that he would have to clean up the mess since his wife was upstairs in their bedroom, probably sobbing her eyes out.

Sweeney knew he really should go apologize to her. Then again, why should he. She was the one who was being ridiculous. How could she possible thing that he would be happy! Was he happy? Of course not! Well, maybe a little. He was only mad because he want ready to be a father again. Johanna was his only child, and would always be his only child. But Nellie was so excited. He knew she had always wanted to be a mother, now she was finally getting her chance, but he was ruining it. He sighed again and began to clean up the dinner mess, deciding to go talk to Nellie, giving her time to calm down.

o0o

Sweeney knocked softly on the door, hearing the muffled cries of his beloved wife coming from the other side.

"Nellie?" he called, the sobs subsided for a moment. Sweeney reached for the doorknob, only to find it locked. "Nellie, please open the door."

"No!" she screamed.

"I want to talk."

"Well I don't! I'm going ta bed, goodnight!" Sweeney sighed.

"Where am I suppose to sleep?"

"Downstairs, on the couch! Now leave me alone!"

"Nellie?" There was no response. Sweeney slowly began to walk down the stairs, not bothering to argue with her anymore. As he lie on the couch, he thought about how to fix the mess he had made. Even thought he wasn't happy, it didn't mean that he had to make Nellie miserable too. He wanted her to be happy, and if that meant pretending to be happy about the baby, then he would do it.

o0o

She couldn't stand it anymore. Nellie Todd had woken up almost an hour ago, from one of her occasional nightmares about Maggie. Usually, Sweeney would be right beside her, ready to comfort her. But tonight as she turned towards her husband's side of the bed, his strong, comforting arms were nowhere to be found. Then she remembered the 'fight' they had, and Sweeney was currently on the couch.

"I don't need him." she said to herself. But after an hour of "not needing him" Nellie couldn't take being alone. Carefully, she slipped out of bed and walked down the couch where Sweeney was sleeping.

0o0

He heard the creaking as she walked down the stairs. A smug smile crossed his face as he heard her approaching him, but as soon as he saw her trembling form and the scared look on her face, the smile disappeared.

"Nightmare?" he asked, standing up. She nodded, and ran into his open arms, both of them temporarily forgetting about the fight they had earlier. Finally, Nellie was able to calm down, knowing that they were both safe, she had only had a little nightmare.

Suddenly, Nellie pulled away from him, remembering the events that had taken place a few hours before. "'re you really unhappy? About, the baby?"

Sweeney sighed, "Come here pet" he whispered, sitting back down on the couch and pulling her into his lap. As Sweeney wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers brushed across her stomach, he paused for a moment, his hand resting there. She looked at him, a confused expression on her face.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, bringing her hand to rest on his.

"Yes, everything's fine." He responded, finally moving his hand away. Nellie continued to look at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you really unhappy?

"I don't know. I'm happy that we're having a baby, but I don't know if I'm ready to be a father again." Sweeney grimaced a little, well, not all of that was a lie.

Nellie nodded, "I understand, love. I'm scared too, but we'll do this together." She gave him a weak smile and cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand, kissing him softly. "Together. I love you."

"I know." he breathed. Nellie's face fell a little, she had been expecting him to say 'I love you' back, but instead she just got an unsatisfying 'I know.'

"Let's get you back to bed." He whispered, taking note of her tired eyes. Sweeney helped her off his lap and walked behind her, back to their bedroom, thinking. _Th_is _is going to be a long nine months_. He had no idea…

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the very first chapter of Wrecked! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP, but please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to Mirabilem Electo, EleKat, Xena Depp Hernandez, music is life 99 xxx, Rainbow Username, Tallen93, hi please post more and amber for reviewing!**

Sweeney pushed open the door to the room he shared with Nellie. The curtains were still drawn and his wife was still fast asleep in bed even though it was mid-morning. He sighed and walked over to the bed, adjusting the blankets so she would be warmer. Yesterday had been a very, eventful day, so he figured she had earned her rest. He kissed her softly before turning to leave. Just as he was about to go, a small voice came from the other side of the room.

"You call that a kiss?" Nellie teased, slowly rising out of bed and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for another "better" kiss. He wrapped his arms around her still tiny waist and kissed her back.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of nausea come over her. Quickly, Nellie pushed her husband out of the way and dove towards the waste basket, vomiting into it. Sweeney just stood shocked for a moment before walking over to her and holding her hair back as she threw up, looking away from the messy scene. He wordlessly rubbed circles on her back, doing his best to not show his disgust. When she was finally done, she sat down on the floor and leaned her head against the wall, looking exhausted.

"I'm sorry, love. I know that must not be the most pleasant thing to be seeing in the morning." Sweeney sat down next to her, making sure to sit as far away from the waste basket as possible. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair.

"It's not your fault, pet." He whispered as softly as possible, "You can't help it." He tried to remain calm as he spoke, knowing that if he raised his voice, it would either make his wife start crying, or stress her out and both of those things would be bad.

"But still, you shouldn't have to sit here with me, I'm sure your busy with your shop." Nellie sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous Nellie, it's Sunday. You need to get back in bed and rest."

"I just woke up." Nellie protested.

"But you're still exhausted." Sweeney replied without hesitating. He genially lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. "Rest." He repeated sternly, before leaving the room.

Nellie climbed back into bed, nestling into the warm blankets and fluffy pillows. She could already feel her eyelids getting heavy. She had not expected her pregnancy to make her so "helpless" this early on, but she figured most of her "weakness" and "tiredness" must also be psychological as well, after all, most people associate pregnancy with those types of things.

As her eyelids fluttered shut, she drifted out of consciousness, and was unable to hear her husband re-enter the room with food for her. Just a simple piece of toast to settle her stomach. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Sweeney walked back into the room holding the plate of toast and a glass of water. He placed the stuff on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to Nellie. He brushed the hair off of her forehead and took her hand, being careful not to wake her. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful. Nellie squeezed his hand softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"You're back." She whispered hoarsely.

"Of course I'm back. You didn't think I was leaving did you?" Nellie shrugged and looked over at the nightstand. "I brought that for you." He said, nodding towards the food.

"Thank you dear, but I'm not hungry."

"Just eat it," He replied sternly, "it will make you feel better."

"Really love, I don't want to eat anything." She snapped back, attempting to match his stern tone.

"Nellie, you will do as I say." A hint of annoyance was detectable in his voice as he thrust the plate towards her.

"I most certainly will not!" She retorted raising her voice by just a few notches. This was absolutely absurd, they were fighting over toast.

"You are acting like a bloody child! Just eat the damn bread!" He shouted. Nellie glared at him, her eyes narrowing into little slits.

"No." This was more about the toast now. There was no way in hell she was going to give into him, especially when he shouted at her.

Sweeney snarled in frustration, "Fine! Don't eat it! I don't care." And with that, he stormed out of the room.

Nellie shouted after him, "Good! I wasn't planning on eating it!"

0o0

Sweeney stormed down the stairs and out of the house, taking the gin with him as he went. He stormed into his shop and poured himself a tumbler of gin.

"That woman is so bloody moody!" He growled to himself as drank his gin, sitting down in the barber's chair. He sat for a long time, just thinking. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, listening to the silence close in around him.

It had been almost three hours since their fight and he was still in a bad mood. The barber didn't like when he was shouted at. The soft ding of the bell above the shop door brought him out of his trance.

"Love?" Nellie whispered, cautiously walking over to him, "Can we talk?"

"Will it involve anymore shouting? Because if it does then the answer is no." He commented coldly. She shook her head, wrapping the deep red shawl she was wearing tighter around her body .

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was very childish and they fight was silly. There was no good reason for it." She sniffled, looking down at her feet. Sweeney nodded, standing up and walking over to her. "It's just, all of this stuff, the baby, the morning sickness, the mood swings, what I can do, what I can't do, what will hurt the baby, what will be alright, it's all so new and a little frightening. I've been thinking about it since the Doctor explained everything yesterday and it's all so overwhelming. It's only been one day and I'm already no good at this." Nellie's voice trembled as tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over onto her pale cheeks.

Even thought he was still in a bad mood, Sweeney knew he had to do something before his wife started bawling. Reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, letting her rest her head underneath his chin.

"Don't cry pet." He murmured as softly and calmly as he could.

"I'm sorry dear." She choked back a sob, "I can't help it." After a few minutes, she could feel the tears start to dry up.

"It will be okay." He murmured again, starting to forget about his bad mood.

"C-can we go back inside?" She asked, "I'm a little cold." She shivered. He nodded, grabbing his coat and wrapping it around her shoulders. She smiled softly, inhaling the scent of shaving cream, his scent. Sweeney glanced over at her, and saw her smiling.

"What?" He asked. Her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Your jacket…it smells like you."

"Well, it is my jacket." He did his best to hide his smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked out of the barber shop. Sweeney held the door open for her and walked with her into the parlor. Nellie collapsed into her favorite chair and looked out the window.

"Sweeney, love?" She asked softly looking over at him, "Can you maybe make us some tea?

"Fine." He grumbled, not wanting to fight.

Nellie smiled softly, "Thank you dear." She looked out the window again and noticed a figure walking down the beach. It was a little odd, nobody was ever on their beach. It was probably Eliza or Jack coming for a visit, but wait, the figure was too short to be either of the two. As it got closer, Nellie thought she recognized the face. She stumbled out of her chair towards the door, not believing what she saw.

It couldn't be. It was impossible. It was…  
"Toby?"

**A/N: Is it Toby? REVIEW and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Tallen93, Nellie Potter, SweeneyToddRules, Xena Depp Hernandez, EleKat, music is life 99 xxx, Oprah Noodlementra, Rainbow Username, Morticia A. Addams and Mrs. Sweenett for all of your lovely reviews!**

"Toby?" Nellie's voice shook as she stumbled off the porch towards the boy. Scruffy hair, thin, hollowed face, looked around 13 years old, it had to be him. "Toby!" She shouted a little louder. The boy looked up, noticing the woman running down the beach.

"Mrs. Lovett? Mrs. Lovett!" A smile grew of his face as he started running towards her, realizing that it was in fact his former guardian.

"Toby!" She sobbed, engulfing him in her arms. "Oh my little boy, Toby. I thought I had lost you!" She cried, squeezing him closer. "I thought I would never see you again!" Toby began to cry into the fabric of her dress. They stood, crying in each other's arms for a full 20 minutes.

Finally Toby, spoke, "I missed you!"

"Oh Sweetie, I missed you too!' Nellie sniffled, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Let me look at you." She smiled, holding him at arm's length. "Oh my, you have grown. What 'appened?"

"Look at ya, you're so big now. What 'appened?"

"I don't know ma'm."

"What do you mean love?" She asked, noticing a scar about his left eyebrow and several cuts on his cheeks. Sweeney emerged in the door way, slipping out of the house unnoticed.

"I don't know what 'appened. One day I was livin' with ya, the next I was in a 'ospital, all alone." Guilt flickered across the baker's face.

"'M sorry." She looked at the ground.

"The doctor in the 'ospital said that there was a fire in the shop. The firemen came and pulled me out, I can't remember anything about that day. Anyway, since you were gone they sent me to a foster home. The man there 'urt me all the time, so I ran away. As far as I could and I've been walkin' for days." Toby finished. Nellie's mouth hung open, she didn't know what to say. Guilt flooded her face once again. "'M sure it's not ya fault ma'm," He said, taking note of her guilty face, "You must'a 'ad ya reasons. I just can't remember them."

Nellie shook her head. "Toby, I wish I 'ad been there for ya. I thought, well...I got outta the shop and when I realized you weren't with me. I was told it was too late to save ya." She thought back to Sweeney's words. "But if I could go back, I would. Then you never would 'ave 'ad to go to that 'orrid 'ouse." Suddenly, Sweeney, who had been listening to their conversation from a few steps away, put a firm hand on Toby's shoulder. As he did so, the boy spun around and punched the barber right in the eye, kicking him in the knee as hard as he could, not realizing that it was only Mr. Todd.

"Toby!" Nellie cried, grabbing the boy's flailing limbs. "Toby stop! It's only Mr. Todd, 'e's not going ta 'urt ya." When Toby was finally calmed down, Nellie rushed to her husband's side. He had fallen to the ground when Toby had kicked him, his knee starting to swell from the impact. He had a hand over his right eye where Toby had punched him and was swearing under his breath.

"Stupid little bastard…" He growled and Nellie helped him to his feet.

"Come on love." She motioned for the boy to follow her as she helped the barber into the house and onto the couch. Then, she led Toby into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. She quickly put some cookies on a plate and set it in front of him. "Eat love, I'll be back in a few minutes."

0o0

Sweeney grumbled in pain as his wife rushed back into the room with ice and a cool wet cloth. She knelt down beside him and rolled up his pant leg, revealing the swollen knee cap. Gingerly, she placed the ice on it before brushing his hand away from his eye so she could get a good look at it. A dark purple bruise was already starting to form.

" 'E got ya good didn't 'e." She mumbled softly. Sweeney growled again as she genially touches the skin around his eye. "Hush love, the pain will be gone in a minute."

"You know, you're lucky he didn't hit you when you grabbed him." He winced as she touched his eye again. "He could have hurt you or the baby." Nellie's face paled as she thought about his words.

"Well he didn't. We're both fine. Keep the ice on your knee and keep it elevated." She shoved a pillow under his swollen knee, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She kissed his cheek softly before walking out of the room.

0o0

Nellie fell back into the chair across from Toby. She smiled warmly as he ate.

"I'm sorry 'bout Mr. Todd ma'm. I didn't know it was 'im. It was just self-defense I guess."

" 'E'll be fine dear, don't worry."

"What's 'e doin' 'ere anyway?" Toby asked.

"Well, Mr. Todd and I are m-"

"Married." Sweeney finished, standing in the door frame. Nellie let out an exasperated sigh.

"I thought I told you to say and rest."

"Well obviously I didn't listen." She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, but he ignored it and turned towards Toby. "More importantly, what are you doing here."

"I was walkin' down the beach 'nd I saw Mrs. Lovett. You married 'im?" He asked in disbelief, "But 'e doesn't even like you!"

"I do to! And it's Mrs. Todd now!" Sweeney snarled back.

"You do not!" Toby shouted back, jumping from his seat.

"You have no idea how much I love your mother! She means everything to me! Just because I don't say so all the time doesn't mean it's not true!" The room was silent after his loud and very uncharacteristic outburst. They all stared at each other for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Finally, Nellie spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Toby, it's getting' rather late. If you go upstairs, there is a spare bedroom on your left that you can stay in for the night if you'd like.

"Thank ya." He nodded before walking out of the room, managing to shoot the barber a death glare as he left. As soon as he was gone, Nellie walked over to her husband.

" 'Ow's your knee love?" She asked.

"He can't stay here you know." He hissed, ignoring her question.

"Why not? You just have to give 'im time. 'E said that 'e lost a lot of 'is memory from the fire."

"Nellie, listen to me. I don't want him here. We have enough to deal with already."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She snapped.

"I mean, we just found out that we're having a baby. Isn't one child enough?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no.' He can't stay."

"Please Sweeney, 'e's my boy. 'E's like a son to me." She pleaded, her eyes desperately searching his for some sign of sympathy.

"No."

"I won't take no as an answer."

"If he stays then I leave."

"Well 'e's staying!" She shouted.

"Then I'd better start packing!" He roared back.

"You would never actually leave."

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't think so? Watch me." And with that, he pushed past her and limped out the door.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update! Don't forget to REVIEW! I love reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to PrincessDaydream77 (Glad I could help by the way!), Mrs. Sweenett, Rainbow Username, Oprah Noodlemantra, EleKat, Morticia A. Addams, Bianca, music is life 99 xxx, Tallen93, Xena Depp Hernandez and Mirabilem Electo for being so fantastically amazing and giving me inspiration/energy to write this chapter so quickly! It's the longest one yet so, enjoy!**

"Wait!" Nellie cried, racing out of the house after her husband. Luckily, he hadn't made it too far thanks to his swollen knee. "I didn't mean it Sweeney! Please, come back." She finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"I said that if Toby stays, I go. And since Toby is staying, I'm leaving."

"Please don't go! This is ridiculous." Nellie begged desperately.

"I'm leaving Nellie." He said sternly, shaking her off of him.

"But…"

"But nothing. You made your decision." He turned and started limping down the beach.

"Sweeney?" Her voice was barely audible over the sound of the rolling waves, but he heard and turned to face her. "I-I thought I meant everything to you." Tears streamed down her face. He sighed and studied her tear stained face. Slowly, he started limping back over to her trembling form, hugging her close to him.

"You do." Was all he could reply.

"Then why are you leaving me?" She asked, her words muffled against his jacket.

"Because you…I…we…" He closed his eyes, trying to compose his thoughts. "I'm not a father. I was once, but I failed. I don't know if I can be a father again, or if I even want to be. Then yesterday you told me you were pregnant and I didn't know how to react. Now, Toby's here and you want him to stay. I don't know if I can be a 'father' for two children, even if one of them isn't born yet. You deserve someone who is willing to do that, and I don't know if I'm that person." He concluded with his second uncharacteristic statement of the night. Nellie cupped his face in her hands, a few stray tears still dripping onto her pale cheeks.

"Of course you're that person. You are a wonderful husband and I love you more than anything in the world. And this baby," She took his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach, "is our baby. And Toby is a sweet boy, he'll be no trouble. Just, please don't leave."

Sweeney stared at his hand resting on his wife's stomach. Then he looked up into her eyes, her dark chocolate eyes. She looked so pained and heartbroken, it was almost unbearable. He sighed again and brushed a stay curl out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nellie." He kissed her forehead before turning away. "I need some time to think."

"No!" She sobbed, throwing herself at his feet, clutching his ankles, "Please don't leave me." All thoughts that she had just had about remaining calm were gone now. She needed him to say, he couldn't leave.

"Let go of me Nellie."

"I won't let you leave." Her tears were blinding her. How could he possibly be leaving? He loved her, didn't he?

"You're not making this any easier." He growled. "Get off!" Startled and scared by his furious tone, Nellie let go of his ankles and he began to limp away.

"I love you." She whispered hoarsely, still in a heap on the sandy beach.

"I know you do." He replied, not bothering to look back at her.

"Do you really love me back?" He didn't answer, instead, he walked down the beach away from her, trying to ignore her heartbreaking sobs as they fade farther and farther away.

0o0

Eliza and Jack Bellind didn't have visitors very often, so when there was a knock at their door late that evening, they both wondered who could possibly be coming to see them at such a late hour.

"Oh, Sweeney! What a pleasant surprise." Eliza smiled, "Where's Nellie? And what happened to your eye?"

"She's at home. I was wondering if I could maybe spend the night…here, if you don't mind." He replied, ignoring the comment about the black eye Toby had given him.

"Why would you need to stay here?"

"Nellie and I are having some issues…" Sweeney looked at the ground.

"Issues? So, she kicked you out of the house?"

"Not exactly." Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"Well I think you'd better go back and talk to her. Jack will drive you home. Go." She ushered the two men out the door before anyone could protest.

0o0

"So, what exactly happened between you two?" Jack asked as he drove the carriage back towards the Todd household.

"It's complicated." Sweeney muttered.

"Alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what about Nellie. How did she feel about you leaving?"

"She was upset."

"Then why did you go?" Sweeney was getting annoyed with all the questions Jack was asking.

"Because I needed time to think."

"Well have you thought enough?" Sweeney considered this question. He had thought a lot about what had happened since he left the house. He had made a decision about what he was going to do.

"I have."

0o0

Nellie opened the door, her face was stained with tear streaks and she was wearing a deep red robe, her black silk nightgown visible underneath. Her eyes were red and she was clutching a tissue, it was obvious that she had been up crying.

"Oh…" Her face fell when she saw Jack Bellind standing in the door way, "Hello Jack."

"Nellie! Why do you sound so upset? Not happy to see me?" Jack did his best to hide a smile.

"Oh, it's ju-"

"Never mind that! I brought something for you that you're going to love." Jack stepped to the side and pushed Sweeney forward, into the light.

"Nellie, I'm sorry." He whispered, hearing her gasp slightly. He had planned his apology to her the whole way back. "I don't know what I was trying to accomplish by running away. I thou-" He was cut off when Nellie grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his head down, planting a huge kiss on his dry lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

As angry as she was at him, Nellie simply didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore. All she wanted was for him to be home with her.

"I'm so happy you're back." She whispered, clinging onto his shirt. "Thank you for taking him home Jack."

"Don't worry about it Nellie. I'd best be off, goodnight."

"Goodbye Jack." Sweeney said before shutting the door.

"Please don't leave again." Nellie sniffled, burying her face into his shirt.

"I won't pet." He murmured into her hair.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

0o0

The morning during breakfast, the Todds and Toby sat at the table, eating in complete silence. The sound of their forks scraping against their plates filled the room. The baker fidgeted in her chair, the silence was rather uncomfortable. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"Toby, Mr. Todd and I talked last night and we decided that you can stay here if you'd like, for as long as you like." She gave her husband a worried glance, hoping that he wouldn't get up and storm out of the house again.

The barber paused and looked up, his grip tightening around the knife he was holding. He gave the boy a cold glare, which Toby and Nellie both tried to ignore, before going back to eating, doing his best not to make a snarky comment.

"Really? Thank ya." Toby smiled widely.

"Good. Well later we'll take you into town so you can get some new cloths and things like that."

"Oh you don't have to do that, ma'am."

"He's right Nellie. We don't have to do that." Sweeney agreed.

"No I insist love." She shot him a look, "Besides, I need a few new dresses since these won't be fitting soon."

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked.

The baker smiled softly, and ruffled his hair, "I'll tell you later dear. I'll be back downstairs in a few minutes and then we can go." She turned to face the barber, "Behave, both of you."

0o0

"How does this one look?" Nellie called, stepping out from behind the curtain wearing a royal blue dress with a complex floral pattern on the skirt and lace sleeves, a few beads sewn on here and there, making the dress sparkle.

"Fantastic." Sweeney grumbled, not really paying attention. He just wanted to get out of the dress shop as soon as possible.

"It looks great!" Toby was a bit more enthusiastic about helping his mother pick out a dress.

She smiled, "Thank you Toby. Now, which one is better, this one or the purple one." She pulled a purple dress with black horizontal stripes across it out of the dressing room and held it up in front of her. Sweeney groaned, making Nellie frown, he was sick of shopping. They had spent half the day shopping for Toby and the other half, looking at dresses for Nellie.

"I like the blue one." Toby said, trying to cheer his mother up.

"So do I. Sweeney, what do you think?" She looked at him hoping he would want to give some kind of input.

"Blue." He agreed, just wanting to get out of the store.

"Fine. Blue it is."

0o0

"Can I go down to the toy shop we passed earlier?" Toby begged. "I just want to look around."

"Of course dear, we'll meet you there in a few minutes." Nellie smiled, watching as Toby scampered down the street. She took Sweeney's arm and moved a little closer to him, looking around at all the shops. After a little while, she paused, staring into one of the shop windows. Sweeney looked over, wondering what could she possible be staring at. Then, he understood.

In the shop window there were tons of baby cloths, bottles, toys and carriages. He sighed and put an arm around her shoulders. He could tell that something was wrong.

"I never told you," She spoke softly, "the doctor said I'm about a six weeks along. I was six weeks the last time too."

"Last time? What do you mean?" He asked unintentionally.

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it right now." She quickly composed herself before adding, "We have to find Toby and start heading home. I want to be back before its too dark out."

0o0

Nellie was quiet for the rest of the night. By the time dinner came around, Sweeney was slightly worried, usually her voice filled every inch of the house, but tonight, not a sound could be heard coming from her.

"Are you alright?" Sweeney asked as they sat in bed together. Nellie nodded, barely looking up from the book she was reading. "You haven't said a word since we left town." She shrugged. "God Nellie, you are so moody!"

"Well I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?"

"Just say something for God's sake!"

"There! I said something! Are you happy now?"

"Yes!" Nellie threw the book across the room, not in the mood to read anymore. They sat, not talking for a few minutes.

"Why are we fighting so much? It seems like every few hours we start fighting again and I hate it." She confessed.

"It's been a long few days, pet. We need time to adjust to these…sudden changes."

"I'm sorry." She breathed, looking over at him.

"So am I." He let her rest her head against his chest. Nellie could feel herself relaxing as he gently stroked her hair.

"Yesterday, before you left, I asked you if you really loved me, but you didn't answer, and I've been wondering, do you really love me? Be honest."

"Nellie, I don't care about how much we fight, or how far apart we are. I will always love you, no matter what." The baker smiled, having heard exactly what she needed to hear. She closed her eyes, rapidly falling asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

**A/N: I know the end was a little OOC but we needed a little bit of fluff after all that fighting.  
Are there any artists out there? Now that Fan Fiction lets us have covers for all of our stories, I was wondering if any of you would be willing to make one for me for this story or Deep Down. I would die of joy if any of you could. I would probably have to name a character after you or something like that!**

**But anyway, don't forget to REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to Tallen93, EleKat, Morticia A. Addams, SweeneyToddRules, Rainbow Username, music is life 99 xxx, Oprah Noodlemantra, Xena Depp Hernandez, Mrs. Sweenett, ME and the Guest for reviewing. I love reading all of your reviews for every update, they make my day. **

**And special thanks to those of you who said you could do something for me for the cover of this story! I'm so excited!**

"I'm officially ten weeks today." Nellie announced, grinning wildly as she hopped out of bed. She stood in front of the mirror, still dressed in her nightgown, turning from side to side. She frowned slightly, "And yet there is no sign of a bump yet." Sweeney slid out of bed and stood behind her.

"You'll get one soon enough." He whispered into her ear before kissing her softly.

"I know," She sighed, "but anyway, we have lots to do today. We need to clean this house, finish painting Toby's room, wash the windows…"

"And? Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so."

"Is celebrate your birthday on the 'to do' list?" He smirked.

"No." She snapped. "Why would we do that? It's just another day in the year, nothing special. I'm surprised you even remembered it was today." He raised an eyebrow.

"I can assure you, my dear, that your birthday is a very special day. That is why you are going to relax today, starting with a little breakfast in bed. Toby should be up any minute with your eggs and bacon." Nellie smiled.

"Thank you, love. That's very thoughtful of you." There was a small knock on the door and Sweeney ushered his wife back into bed.

"Come in Toby."

"Morning!" Toby smiled, carrying a tray filled with food, "Happy birthday Mum!"

"Thank you Toby." She kissed his forehead as he placed the tray on her lap. "Oh goodness, it's so sweet of you to make me breakfast."

"Actually, Mr. Todd helped me. He got up real early and cooked most of it." Nellie looked up at Sweeney, her eyes glittering with affection.

"Is that true, love?" Sweeney nodded slightly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling down for a rather long kiss. Toby cleared his throat, feeling a little uncomfortable as he watched his guardians kissing right in front of him.

"Oh! Toby, I'm sorry love." Nellie laughed, blushing slightly as she remembered that her son was still in the room.

"It's okay. I'll just leave." Toby said, blushing as well. As Toby left, Sweeney bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Eat dear. I'll let you do a little more of that later." He smiled slyly, turning towards the door.

"No please, stay." She whispered, grabbing his hand, "There's tons of food here and I can't eat it all myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive." She patted the empty spot in the bed beside her. He sat down, and picked up a strawberry, holding it to her lips. She could feel the juice, running down her chin as she bit into the fresh fruit. Sweeney held a napkin up to her mouth, but she pushed it aside. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, pulling him in for another kiss so he could taste the sweet juice on her lips.

He kissed her back, slowly tangling his fingers into her hair. Carefully, he pushed her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Nellie's hands slipped down to the buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing them and running her fingers along his chest as he began kissing her neck. His hands quickly moved from her hair to her stomach, running his hands along the slightly curved surface. Wait, slightly curved? He sat up, ignoring Nellie's confused face.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked, her worried eyes studying his face carefully.

"When you checked to see if you had changed yet, are you sure nothing had happened?" She nodded slowly. Sweeney took her hand in his and placed it on her stomach. "Check again, love." He smirked as he watched her eyes light up in realization.

"Oh my God." She gasped, "I can't believe it." Nellie ran her hands across her own slightly curved stomach. Sweeney watched her face as she ran her hand along her own body, feeling the difference. She looked so happy, excited, hopeful.

"Sweeney, love?" She asked, her face becoming serious all of a sudden.

"Yes pet?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Hmmm?" He sat back in bed, re-buttoning his shirt. Nellie crawled into his lap and curled up into his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked, wondering why she was suddenly acting so strange.

"Do you remember that day we went into town and we passed by that store, you know, the one with all the baby cloths." He nodded. "And I said that I had been six weeks the last time, and you asked me what I meant." He nodded again. "Well, I haven't told you, I was pregnant before. It was almost 17 years ago."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. Why had she never told him about this? She usually told him everything. Then again, did he really need to know?

Nellie went on, "I found out I was pregnant when I was about six weeks. But after two months, I-I miscarried."

He could hear the quiver in her voice. When did this happen? Seventeen years ago he had been living in the room above her shop, but she had never told him she was with child.

"You're probably wondering why I never told you. I had been planning to tell you at the time, but then you told me that Lucy was going to have a baby, and I couldn't bring myself to do it."

_ "Mr. Barker, you seem awfully cheery today." Mrs. Lovett stared at the counter, scrubbing as hard as she could. Trying to repress the news she had received earlier from the doctor. The news about her unborn child, or now her former unborn child. _

_ "Do I?" His smiled grew wider "Perhaps it's because of some news Lucy has given me."_

_ "And what news would that be, love?" She asked, glancing up from the counter she was scrubbing down. _

_ "She went to the doctor the other day an-"_

_ "She's going to have a baby isn't she." Nellie did her best not to sound heartbroken. _

_ "Yes." He looked puzzled for a moment, "Are you alright?" _

_ "I'm fine."She looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes. _

_ "Oh, didn't you have something to tell me the other day?"_

_ "It's not important anymore." She whispered, "Please excuse me, Mr. Barker." With that, she ran out of the room, desperately trying to hold back the tears that had formed in her eyes. _

"But that day the doctor told me that I had lost the baby, he said that I could never get pregnant again. And even on the slight chance that I did, I would probably have another miscarriage within the first few months." Nellie's voice trembled even more now. "Sweeney, I'm worried. I don't want to lose the baby."

"I know pet. I know how much this means to you."He wrapped his arms around her trembling body. "I'm sure if you are careful and take good care of yourself, everything will be fine." He reassured her.

She nodded, recomposing herself. "I just thought you should know." She whispered. They sat for a few minutes, not talking."I'm sorry, dear. I'm not used to all these hormones. I feel like I'm going mad."  
"I can assure you, you'll be fine. Now, finish eating."

0o0

"Mr. Todd?" Toby's voice was meek, timid. "I don't think I ever apologized for that." He said, gesturing to Sweeney's almost faded black eye. "So, I'm sorry. I know Mrs. Lov- Mrs. Todd would want me to." The barber grunted in response. He went to brush past the boy, but Toby blocked his path.

"Move."

"No. I still need to talk to you. I was thinking, since it's her birthday today, maybe you could take me into town tomorrow, to get her a late birthday present?" Toby looked up at him hopefully.

"Maybe."

0o0

"Boys!" Nellie stood on the porch, struggling to hold the huge picnic basket she was carrying. "Come one."

"Coming ma'm!" Toby called, flying out of the house and down the steps, carrying the brightly colored kite he had begged for a few weeks ago. Sweeney soon emerged behind him, taking the picnic basket from his wife.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, love." He smirked. She rolled her eyes, playfully pushing him.

"Don't tease me." She smiled as she took the blanket of the porch railing, walking down the steps and down the beach. After walking for quite some time, Nellie stopped, deciding that this was the perfect place to have their little picnic. "Toby dear, why don't you go play with your kite and we'll call you over when lunch is ready."

"Alright Mrs. Lovett, I mean Mrs. Todd." He shouted, already running down the beach, trying to get the wind to pick up his toy.

Nellie spread the blanket out where the sand met the grass, under a big shady tree. She smiled as her husband sat down on the blanket beside her, placing the heavy basket down in front of them. Carefully, she began packing the plates, forks, knives and spoons, before taking out the food. Chicken, turkey, ham and bread for sandwiches, custard, cookies, salad, grapes, dried apple slices, orange slices sprinkled with sugar, corn muffins and banana bread.

Sweeney watched in amazement as she pulled out idem after idem, wondering how in the world she fit everything in the basket. She really was a bloody wonder, wasn't she.

"Toby dear!" She called after she was finally satisfied with the way everything was set, "Time for lunch."

The boy quickly ran over to the two adults, carrying not only his kite, but a small furry looking thing as well.

"What have you got there?" Nellie asked, noticing the thing in his arms.

"It's a cat ma'm. It was just walking along the beach. I don't know where it came from but it looks awfully hungry. Can I keep it?" He pleaded.

"Oh, I don't know dear." The baker bit her lip, not wanting to say know. She looked to her husband for help, he raised an eyebrow.

"Please, I promise I'll take care of it."

She sighed, "I suppose so. But if it becomes a problem, it has to go."

"Thank you!" He cried, hugging her with one arm, while holding the cat with the other. Nellie smiled, "Of course love, now eat up." The "family" talked and ate, Toby occasionally feeding the cat a few pieces of chicken. By the time they finished, it was growing dark out. The sun was setting over the sea, and the sky was turning from blue orange to pink to purple as night fell upon them. In Mrs. Todd's eyes, everything was perfect, or so she thought.

**A/N: Is everything prefect? We'll see! Please, REVIEW! You know how much I love them. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you Mrs. Sweenett, Oprah Noodlemantra, Morticia A. Addams, Tallen93, Mirabilem Electo, The Half-Demon Barber12 (Xena! Yay!), PrincessDaydream77 and Julian for being so amazing and wonderful!  
I am so sorry for the wait. I have had super bad writers block, I was trying to update my Dark Shadows story (which still needs to be written) and I wrote a one-shot.**

**YES! So my one-shot is called **_**Alone with Broken Promises**_** and it took me a LONG time. I would love it if you guys checked it out and reviewed it! **

**Anyway, enough with the self-promoting. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little strange, like I said, I have had really bad writers block…**

"Sweeney, love?" Nellie gasped, trying to catch her breath, "Could you tie the laces of my dress for me?" The barber walked over to his wife, taking the laces of her dress in his hands. Carefully he began to tie her dress. "Can you tie them a little tighter love."He pulled on the laces, hearing her gasp.

"Sorry." He mumbled, trying to loosen the laces.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I don't think you should be tying these laces so tight."

"Really, I'm fine." She smiled, kissing his cheek, she tried to walk past him but he caught her wrist.

"Nellie, your corset and your dress shouldn't be so tight. You're going to hurt the baby." He spun her around, loosening the laces of her dress. She sighed, turning back around once he was finished. "Have you been tying your dress this tight every day?" He asked sternly.

"No." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not, my love. I would never lie to you." An image of Lucy lying dead on the bake house floor flashed into her mind, but she brushed it aside.

Nellie felt something brush up against her leg. She looked down and saw Toby's new cat rubbing against her leg affectionately.

"Hello Tosh." She smiled as she lifted up the cat. It purred as she stroked its fur. As soon as the cat saw Sweeney, she hissed, swatting her paws in his direction. He rolled his eyes, grumbling about the animal when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Toby poked his head in the room, before walking in and taking the cat from his mother's arms.

"I've been lookin' everywhere for you." He pat the cat's head before turning to Mr. Todd. "Are you going to," He glanced at Nellie, "take me into town?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"But you promised!" Toby protested.

"I said maybe, I didn't promise anything." The barber growled.

"Oh, love. I'll take you into town." Nellie offered.

"No! I mean, I don't want you to come."

Nellie looked slightly hurt, "And why is that?"

"It's a secret, you're not allowed to come." Toby said quickly, noticing that he had hurt his mother's feelings slightly. "Please Mr. Todd."

"Toby…" He warned.

"Sweeney dear, just take him to town for a little while. Please, for me." Nellie looked up at him, touching his cheek softly.

After a moment of thought, and some mumbling, the barber agreed to take the boy into town.

0o0

"Mum!" Toby burst through the door of the house, carrying a small box. "I got you a present!"

Nellie smiled, "Thank you love, you didn't have to do that." Toby beamed, placing the box in his mother's arms. She smiled and opened the box, smiling when she saw it's contents. "Oh, Toby they are lovely." She held up two bracelets, both made of silver, one with white crystals on it, the other had rubies dangling from it.

"This one is from me." Toby grinned, pointing to the one with the white crystals. "The other one is from…"

"Me." Sweeney interrupted, as he walked into the house.

"Thank you Toby." She hugged Toby, letting him slide the bracelet's onto her wrist.

"It's a late birthday present." He chirped, hugging her back.

"You're so sweet." She smiled. Sweeney walked up behind her and rested his hands on her hips. "And thank you Sweeney." Nellie turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he planted a kiss on her head.

0o0

"Sweeney love? Are you feeling alright?" Nellie asked, walking into the bedroom, finding her husband sprawled out on the bed.

"Yes, why?" He mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"You look pale, paler than usual." She placed a hand on his forehead. "And you're burning up!" She gasped.

The barber growled and pushed her hand off of his head. He had a pounding headache and he just wanted to be alone.

"Go away." He hissed.

She ignored him, "Are you cold? Are you hot? Let's get you under the blankets and I'll have Toby get you something to eat." Her worried tone was beginning to annoy him.

"I'm fine Nellie." He grumbled, rolling onto his side so his back was to her. She frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair.

"You're sick dear, I just want to help you." She whispered, He rolled over to look at her, noticing that she was frowning. He sighed and sat up in bed, letting her tuck him under the covers and fuss with the pillows around him.

0o0

It had been almost a week, and Sweeney still wasn't better. In fact, he had been getting worse. His fever was soaring through the roof and he couldn't keep anything down. Nellie finally decided to call a doctor,

She paced anxiously outside the door as the doctor examined her husband. It had been a half an hour and she was getting more stressed by the minute. Finally the door opened and the doctor emerged. Nellie rushed over to him, desperate to know if her Sweeney was alright.

"Mrs. Todd, your husband is very ill."

"Yes, I know that." She snapped, "Is he going to be alright?"

"As long as he is taken care of, drinks lots of fluids and takes the medication I left on the side table, he will be just fine. You on the other hand, need to be careful. I would suggest that you stay away from him so you don't get sick, given your…condition."

Nellie nodded, thanking the doctor before showing him out of the house. As soon as he was gone, she ran back to Sweeney's side. He was in an even worse mood than usual, since he had been laying around in bed for a week.

"How are you feeling love?" she whispered, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it lightly. He growled. "I'll take that as a no." She mumbled, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No."

"Are you hot?"

"No."

"Are you cold?"

"No."

Nellie bit her lip and studied Sweeney's face. Her face was full of concern as she looked at him. Sweeney felt a pang of guilt, she was trying so hard to help him feel better.

"I'm fine. You need to get rest too, stop worrying."

**A/N: And yes I will randomly cut off there. I'm sorry, but I am extremely tired so I will post this chapter before I go out for the day tomorrow, which by the time you read this will be today.**

***FUN FACT OF THE UPDATE: You know, I used to handwrite all of the chapters for Deep Down before I typed them. Why, because I'm crazy…  
Anyway…**

**Please check out my one-shot (**_**Alone with Broken Promises) **_**and REVIEW! The next chapter will be very exciting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to EleKat, Tallen93, The Half-Demon Barber12, Morticia A. Addams, and Mirabilem Electo for reviewing!**

**Five reviews isn't horrible, but I would like a few more if that's possible. Could we try for ten before the next update?**

**Anyway, today is my Fan Fiction account's 1****st**** birthday! So to celebrate, I decided to update this story and my Dark Shadows story (Lies to a Lover) for those of you who read that as well!  
I stayed up until two in the morning last night writing this, so I hope you enjoy. **

"Love? How are you feeling?" Nellie asked, poking her head into the dark bedroom.

"Fine." Sweeney grumbled, opening one eye to look at her.

"Toby and I are going to be outside. I promised him that we would spend the day together, so if there is anything you need, just open the window and shout." She smiled softly before hurrying out of the room and leaving the barber to rest.

Sweeney could hear Nellie running around the house downstairs and shooing Toby out of the house. When they were finally gone, he began to relax. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt something jump onto the bed, Toby's stupid cat.

He groaned as the cat began to poke around the bed. He remained as still as possible, hoping that the beast wouldn't want to stick around and play. He felt like ripping it to shreds as it began to step on him and dig it's claws into his side.

"Get away." He growled, pushing the cat away from him. "Stupid pest."

0o0

"Sweeney?" The baker asked timidly, sitting on the edge of his bed. "How do you feel? I've been worrying about you."

"Well then stop worrying." He sighed, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I can't stop worrying, I care about you."

"You're going to make yourself sick worrying so much." Sweeney pointed out,.

She sighed, "You're right." She kissed his forehead before concluding, "I have to go make lunch for Toby."

Nellie quickly left the room, still worried. He was much better than he was a few days ago, but she wished that he would be back to normal soon. She was tired of worrying about him being alright.

About an hour after she had left, Toby walked into Mr. Todd's room looking rather distraught.

"What do you want?" The barber growled, still trying to be as menacing as possible, even if he was sick in bed.

"It's Mum…she's crying. I think she needs you." He whispered pleadingly.

Immediately, Sweeney got out of bed and walked down the stairs, finding his wife lying in a crumpled heap on the floor in the front hallway.

"What's wrong?" He asked, helping her to her feet and leading her over to a chair. She thrust a piece of paper in his hands, unable to speak. "What is this?" He asked, looking over what appeared to be a letter.

"Eloise."

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Eloise, my older sister. She's absolutely horrid, and she's going to be staying here." Tears feel down the bakers face as she spoke. Sweeney honestly didn't understand what the big deal was. Nellie was probably just overreacting thinks to her lovely hormones, again.

"Pet, there is no need to be so upset about your sister coming to stay with us. How does she even know where we are?"

"Well…I wrote her a letter, her birthday was a few weeks ago and every year I send her a letter on her birthday. It's the only contact we ever have with each other. I told her about you, and that we're married and now she insists on meeting you and giving you her approval."

"I don't know why you are so upset about this."

"She'll be here by the end of next week. She said that if she didn't think I was living in a good enough home, then she would have me come live with her, alone."

Sweeney shook his head, "She wouldn't do that."

"She would do that love. I'm afraid, I don't want to leave you." She cried, hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of her head, hugging her back.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me. You are a grown woman, she can't treat you like a child." Nellie nodded, almost fully calmed down again.

_Why am I being so ridiculous?_ She thought. _Everything will be fine. _

0o0

"Toby, love, fix your tie."

"Yes, mum." Nellie glanced at him before running over and fixing his tie herself. She ruffled his hair into place before smiling.

"Well don't you look handsome."

He beamed, "Thank you."

She pat him on the head before rushing into the kitchen to set the table. Frantically, she set plates, forks, knives, spoons, wine glasses, napkins and anything else she thought they would need for dinner.

"Nellie." Sweeney said from behind her. She turned around, smiling faintly as she walked over to him, adjusting his collar.

"You look very nice, dear." She whispered, before turning back to the table, but Sweeney wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly so she couldn't escape.

"You need to calm down. You're sister won't be here for another half-hour." Nellie frowned.

"Sweeney, please I have to finish getting ready."

"You are ready, the house looks fine."

"Well fine isn't good enough! Everything has to be perfect." She snapped, pushing him off of her.

"Nothing needs to be perfect!" He shouted back.

"Yes it does! Eloise is a perfectionist, everything needs to be picture perfect or else she is unhappy."

"Will you stop worrying so much!"

"No! I'm not just worried!"

"What else are you? Annoying? Fussy? Childish?"

"I'm scared." She squeaked, looking down at the floor. "I'm afraid that she won't like you and Toby. I'm afraid that she will get what she wants, as usual, and take me away from you." Unshed tears sparkled in her eyes as she spoke.

Sweeney sighed, feeling guilty and let her walk into his arms. "Everything will be alright. I won't let her take you." Nellie jumped when she heard a knock at the front door.

"She's here." She whispered, her voice shaking slightly. Nellie quickly dried her eyes and ran towards the door, opening with trembling hands. "Hello Eloise." She smiled.

Sweeney looked at Nellie sister for the first time in almost twenty-five years. She had dirty blond, graying hair that was up in a tight bun. Crows feet had formed around her dark brown eyes, her lips were pulled into a tight frown as she stood in the door, holding a suitcase.

"Hello Eleanor." She replied dryly.

"Please, come in." Eloise walked into the house, surveying her sister as she went.

"You've gained weight. A proper lady stays thin and beautiful." She sneered.

"Well actually Eloise, I-"

"I'm not interested." She looked around the room until her gaze fell upon Sweeney and Toby. She looked them up and down, studying every inch.

"I'll tell you later then." Nellie mumbled.

"Do speak up Eleanor, you know how much I detest mumbling." Eloise said, not taking her eyes off of the boys. Nellie rolled her eyes.

"This is my boy, Toby." She walked over and stood behind Toby, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"He doesn't looking anything like you." Eloise commented, looking Toby up and down again.

"He's adopted."

"I should have guessed, street riffraff." She turned up her nose. Toby's hands clenched into fists.

"Don't listen to her." Nellie whispered in his ear, making sure only he could hear her. "This is my husband, Sweeney Todd." Sweeney held out his hand. Eloise looked at it for a moment, as if unsure if she wanted to accept the gesture. Finally, she removed a glove and shook his hand.

"You have very calloused hands, Mr. Todd." Eloise raised an eyebrow. "Working a lot, I presume."

"Something like that." Sweeney said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Eloise sneered, "We'll see about that."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to the Guest, Rainbow Username, Mirabilem Electo, Tallen93, Mrs. Sweenett, The Half-Demon Barber12, O. Noodlemantra, Morticia A. Addams, EnternalFireWithin007 and Mrs. Lovett for reviewing and making me smile. **

**Yeah! Ten Reviews just like I asked, you guys are the best. **

"Eleanor, proper woman eat their food, not play with it." Eloise snapped, noticing Nellie pushing her food around her place with her fork.

"Sorry." She murmured, putting down the fork and looking at her plate.

"You're mumbling again. How many times do I have to tell you to speak up?"

"I apologize." Nellie said, biting her lip.

"That's better." Sweeney clenched his jaw. Eloise had been making discourteous remarks towards her sister from the minute she walked in the door and he was sick of it. He didn't want to sit and listen to his sister-in-law make snarky comments towards his wife.

He took Nellie's hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb. She looked at him, finally taking her eyes off of her plate. He squeezed her hand softly, making her smile faintly.

"Mr. Todd, what do you do for a living?" Eloise asked, interrupting the intimate moment between the two.

"Barber. I am a barber." Sweeney said gruffly.

"Ah, not the most high paying job, but I suppose Eleanor is getting old, not many men are interested in an older woman."

"Eloise, I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about my wife that way."

"Keep in mind Mr. Todd, your wife is also my sister. It is my responsibility to look after her. If I see this household as unfit, I can take her to live with me, without you." The table was silent for a moment, Nellie gripped onto her husband's hand a little tighter.

"I'll get dessert." Nellie put on the most convincing smile she could, and walked out of the room. She stood up and walked out of the room as fast as she could into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Sweeney asked, closing the kitchen door as he spoke. She nodded, picking up the cake she had made earlier.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She hissed.

"Why are you letting her say all of those things to you?" He demanded.

"Because that's the way my sister is, she says nasty things and makes sure everything is up to her standards. If you put up with her for just a few days, I promise she will leave us alone." Nellie pleaded.

"I can't stand listening to her talk to you that way."

Nellie sighed, "I promise she'll be gone soon, but for now, don't do anything rash. And don't say anything about the baby." He raised an eyebrow.

"Any why is that?"

"I think it would be best if I told her a little later."

"But-"

"No 'but's' this is the end of this discussion." She pushed open the door with her hip, and walked back into the dining room with Sweeney right behind her. Toby sat across from Eloise, his head bowed. Her lips were pursed and Toby looked as if he was going to cry.

"Tobias and I were just having a little chat about proper manners." Eloise stated, dabbing around her mouth with her napkin.

"Toby, dear, are you alright." Nellie asked, setting the cake down and lifting his chin a little, smiling at him.

"He's fine. Children should be seen, not heard."

"Eloise, Toby can speak as much as he likes in this house." She cut everyone a piece of cake as she spoke. Eloise was silent for a few moments.

"Are you sure you want to eat_ that_ much cake?" She finally commented, "I mean, you really should watch your weight." Nellie bit her lip, and set down her fork. Sweeney glanced over at his wife, noticing that there was barely anything on her plate to begin with.

"Please, excuse me." She stood up, hurrying out of the room, leaving Toby and Sweeney alone with Eloise. Sweeney ground his teeth. All he wanted to do was run over to Nellie's sister and slit her sorry little throat.

"I don't know what's wrong with Eleanor. She's being-"

"I don't care what you think she's being. You've upset her, and that is not acceptable." Sweeney growled, doing his best to remain calm. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to make sure she is alright." He walked over to Nellie's plate, and cut an even bigger piece of cake for her. "And I would appreciate it if you stopped making comments about her weight, she's pregnant."

0o0

There was a knock at the door and Nellie looked up, quickly drying her eyes before getting off the bed and opening the door. Sweeney stood in the doorway, holding out the plate she had left behind with an even bigger slice of cake on it. She smiled slightly, pulling him into the room.

"I thought you might want this, and I cut you an even bigger piece, just to annoy your sister."

Nellie laughed, "That was very sweet of you, love. Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek, taking the plate from him and placing it on the bedside table.

"You're welcome." He whispered, sweeping her off of her feet and holding her in his arms. She giggled, pressing her forehead against his so their noses were almost touching. She kissed him softly before he set her back on her feet again.

"I love you so much." She murmured, as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you too." He kissed her again, making her melt in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You left the table after Eloise made those heinous comments." Nellie bit her lip as she was reminded of her sister. She turned her back to him.

"I'm fine." She did her best to hide the tremble in her voice.

"Are you sure?" He took hold of her shoulders from behind, and turned her around. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Nellie, none of those things she was saying are true."

"I know, love." She brushed the tears away as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry for crying." She said after a few minutes, "My hormones are driving me mad."

"You don't need to watch your weight, pet. You're beautiful just the way you are." Nellie could tell he was angry because of the way he was treating her. He hugged her a little tighter than necessary before kissing her forehead.

"Really, love, I'm fine." She smiled weakly. "We should go back downstairs, I don't want to leave poor Toby alone with her."

Sweeney held her tightly, "Before we go, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I told Eloise…"

"He told me that you're pregnant." Sweeney and Nellie both turned to find Eloise standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes blazing.

**A/N: As always don't forget to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to Rainbow Username, Noodlemantra, ItTastesOfPurple, Mrs. Sweenett, Morticia A. Addams, EleKat, RubyRosette5, The Guest, Dionne dance, Sweeneytoddrules, The Half-Demon Barber12, Tallen93, Mirabilem Electo, EllieLovettBovine and the other guest for reviewing, I love you all so much. **

**Wow, 15 reviews, I'm speechless. Thank you so much!**

"I can't believe you!" Eloise paced in front of Nellie and Sweeney as they sat on the edge of the bed. "How far along are you? Is this why you got married to him? How could you do this? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Endless questions spewed out of her mouth as she walked back and forth.

The whole time Nellie looked down at her hands in her lap. Sweeney sat next to her, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Do you even love her, or are you just using her for your own sick pleasure?" Eloise spat, glaring at the barber.

"Of course I love her." He growled, moving a little close to his wife.

"Are you prepared to raise a baby? Do you have everything it takes to be a father?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I notice that you have a very quick temper. You can't have a quick temper with a child. You need patients, and lots of it."

"I think he's going to make a wonderful father to our baby." Nellie spoke for the first time in a while. Sweeney and Eloise stopped glaring at each other and turned to focus on her.

"You do?" He was a little taken aback, he hadn't expected her to say something like that.

"Of course I do." She smiled softly, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze. Eloise rolled her eyes.

"You've always been a bad judge of people." She stated, crossing her arms.

"Eloise, it's late, perhaps we should all go to bed." Nellie suggested, already pushing her sister out the door.

"We'll finish this conversation in the morning."

"Goodnight, Eloise." Nellie closed the door, leaning against it and letting out a sigh. Sweeney stood up and walked over to her, hugging her tightly before speaking.

"You're going to be an extraordinary mother." She laughed a little, her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"I hope so."

0o0

"Sweeney?" Nellie asked, her head resting on his shoulder as they lay in bed together that night.

"Yes, pet?" She snuggled into him a little more, running her fingers alone her slightly bloated stomach.

"I'm sorry about Eloise. I know she's horrible and you don't like her, but she'll be gone soon. I promise."

"I don't like seeing her saying rude things about you."

"I know you don't, but please don't do anything rash. I know she's terrible, but she's still my sister." Sweeney tightened his grip around her waist. She winced, "Your nails, love. They're digging into my side."

"Sorry." He mumbled, lighting his grip.

"It's going to be alright. Can we talk about something besides my sister?"

"Anything you want." She closed her eyes, sighing contently. They were silent for a few minutes, Sweeney was starting to think that she had fallen asleep.

"Six months." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Six months until the baby comes."

"Is that good?" She sat up a little and looked at him.

"Of course that's good!" She sighed and lay back down next to him. "I really do think you're going to be a wonderful father." She said after a few minutes. "Eloise doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about your sister anymore."

"We're not."

"I think we are." He teased.

"No we're not. Now go to sleep." She rolled over so her back was to him, blowing out the candle resting on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry, pet." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck.

"Stop it." She hissed, trying to hide the smile that was slowly making its way onto her face.

"Not until you say you forgive me." He whispered in between kisses.

"I forgive you." She smiled, "Can I please sleep now?"

He smirked, "Goodnight."

0o0

_"Eleanor, I've given some thought to your situation, and I've decided, you should come and live with me."_

_ "What? No!" Nellie cried, clutching onto her husband's arm. "Don't want to go." _

_ "It's for the best, my dear." Sweeney said, prying his arms form her grip._

_ "What are you talking about? You're not going to miss me?" _

_ "Of course I won't. Lucy is the only woman I've ever loved. You were just a distraction for a little while." _

_ "I thought you loved me." Nellie was crying now, on the verge of sobbing. _

_ "I don't, and I never did."_

_ "But all those times you said you loved me…" _

_ "I lied. You will never be half as good as Lucy."_

_ "But she poisoned herself. She didn't wait for you like I did." _

_ "Don't speak about my wife that way."He growled in a hostile tone. _

_ "But I'm your wife. Sweeney, I love you, more than anything."_

_ "You mean nothing to me."_

_ "But what about us, our family?" She sobbed desperately. _

_ "There never was an 'us.' I never cared for you, to me, you're as good as a common whore."_

_ "Come on Eleanor, we have to leave." Eloise pulled her out the door towards the waiting carriage. _

_ "No! Toby! What about Toby? Toby!" She screamed. Toby walked into the room, carrying a bucket. _

_ "You were never my real mum. She never would have lied to me." _

_ "I never lied to you Toby." _

_ "You told me that Mr. Todd was a nice man. But he's a murder! I saw it with my own eyes, in the bake house. I trusted you and you lied to me." _

_ "No, Toby. I would never…" _

_ "You're a liar. I could never live with a person who bakes people into pies!" He shouted, He threw the bucket's contents onto her. She looked down as warm, sticky blood trickled down her body, seeping into her dress and staining it. The blood ran down her legs, the front of her dress was sticky and smelled of blood. _

_ She looked up and saw Sweeney standing right in front of her. _

_ "Go." He snarled, pushing her away from him. _

_ "Please, you don't know what you're saying…" _

_ "I know exactly what I'm saying. Leave me." _

"No!" Nellie cried, sitting up in bed. She was sweating, a few stray tears slid down her cheeks. She felt the bed shift slightly as Sweeney moved a little in his sleep. Everything was fine, she had just had a bad dream.

She was about to go back to sleep when she realized, the wet, sticky feeling still hadn't done away. Slowly, she pulled back the covers and screamed. She screamed for Sweeney, Eloise, Toby, anybody. She screamed for help when she found the sheets soaked with blood.

**A/N: I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Big thanks to Morticia A. Addams, PrincessDaydream77, EleKat, EllieLovettBovine, Noodlemantra, ana, SweeneyToddRules, Mirabilem Electo, RubyRosette5, and Tallen93 for reviewing!**

**Happy Birthday to EllieLovettBovine, one day late! I saw your review and I tried to update yesterday, but I didn't finish the chapter in time, so here it is, one day late. **

**One year ago today, I posted the first chapter Deep Down! It's been a full year, wow. Who knew that I would still be writing this story a year later. I thought I would finish it after a few months and it would get 10 reviews at the most, but here I am, 28 chapters and 231 amazing reviews later, still writing. Thank you to all of you who have ever alerted, favorite, reviewed and read both Deep Down and Wrecked. It means so much to me.**

**Okay, I'm done with this super long authors note now, enjoy the chapter!**

"Mrs. Todd? How are you feeling?" Nellie groaned, opening her eyes to find Doctor Thomas leaning over her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sweeney, I want my husband."

"I'm right here, pet. How are you feeling?" He took her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb.

"Tired." Her voice was horse and her eyelids drooped. Sweeney could tell that she was exhausted, they had been up for hours.

"Do you think you can stay awake so the doctor can check you again?"

"No."

"Well we need you awake." He kissed her softly, "Can you stay awake for me?"

"I'll try. Where's Toby?"

"He's downstairs with Eliza, Jack and your sister."

"I want to see him."

"You can't yet."

"Why not."

"Because the doctor said you need rest."

"But I want Toby." She protested.

"You can see him in a little while. Just relax while the doctor finishes checking you over."

"Well Mrs. Todd, it looks like you and the baby are going to be just fine." Doctor Thomas turned to look at Sweeney. "Make sure she doesn't strain herself too much."

"Thank you Doctor." He said, standing up and holding the door open.

As soon as they were out of the room, the doctor turned to Sweeney. "It's very important that she gets a lot of rest. She should stay in bed for a few days."

"I'll make sure she does."

0o0

"How is she?" Eliza asked, as soon as Sweeney came down the stairs.

"She's sleeping right now."

"What happened again?"

"She woke up in the middle of the night and there was blood everywhere. The doctor said there was a problem with her placenta. She's going to be fine and so is the baby, but she needs rest."

"Thank you for getting the doctor Mr. Bellind." Eloise whispered.

"Of course. I'm glad I could help."

"Are you sure Mum's going to be okay?" Toby finally spoke, he was wrapped in a blanket, on the couch. The room was silent as everyone waited for the barbers answer.

"She's going to be just fine. You should get to bed, and sleep a little more."

"But-"

"It's three o'clock in the morning. You need more sleep."

"When can I see Mum?"

"Tomorrow. Go to bed Toby." The boy grumbled as he walked up the stairs back to his room.

"I think it's about time we leave too, goodnight. If you need anything, we're always here." Eliza smiled, before walking out the door with her husband.

"I'm going to check on Eleanor." Eloise turned to walk up the stairs.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because she needs rest and I don't want you to disturb her." He clenched his teeth, "Besides, I think you've caused enough trouble for one day. I don't think you've earned the right to go see her."

"I don't need to earn the right to see my own sister."

"Listen to me Eloise, this is my house. In my house you will obey my rules and do as I say. You will not criticize my family and tell us what is to be done. Is that understood?"

"What are you going to do if I don't listen to you? Kill me?" She sneered.

"That's a possibility." He snarled, picking up the razor resting on the table and flicking it open. Eloise's eyes grew wide when she saw the razor.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't even hesitate." Her eyes were filled with fear as she gazed at the razor in his hand.

"Fine. I'll do what you say."

Sweeney closed the razor, "Good. You may go to bed now."

0o0

"Mum!" Toby cried, lunging onto the bed as soon as the door was open.

"Toby!" Nellie smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Are you alright? I was so worried about you!"

"Yes, dear. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a baby?" He asked, sounding a little hurt as he pulled away from her.

She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. "I was going to, but I wanted to wait until the right moment."

"Oh, alright." He smiled again, which relieved her a little, at least he wasn't upset.

"Toby, why don't you help your…aunt make breakfast." Sweeney said, cringing as he said the word 'aunt.' As Toby left the room, Sweeney walked over to his wife, and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling."

She sighed, "Better. Why did you sleep in that chair all night?' She nodded towards the wooden chair beside the bed.

"I thought it would be better if you had the bed to yourself for the night."

"I would have liked it better if you slept with me."

He scowled, "Well then I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It was what you thought was best. Thank you for being so sweet." She took his hand, lacing her fingers in his. "I should probably get up and help with breakfast as well."

"No, you shouldn't. You are to stay in bed all day, it's the doctor's orders." Nellie groaned.

"But there was so much I needed to do today and Eloise is here. How am I suppose to entertain her if I'm in bed all day long."

"I suppose those chores you needed to do can wait, and I took care of our Eloise problem." Nellie gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"You didn't…Sweeney Todd if you murdered my sister I swear I'll-"

"Calm down, she's still alive." He smirked before adding under his breath, "For now."

**A/N: As always, please REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Big thanks to EleKat, Rainbow Username, SweeneyToddRules, The Half-Demon Barber12, Morticia A. Addams, EllieLovettBovine, RubyRosette5, Dionne dance, Noodlemantra, Mrs. Sweenett, Tallen93, Mirabilem Electo and the Guest for being so kind and reviewing!**

**Wow! Over 100 reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Question, would anyone be interested in beta reading a new Sweenett story Reliving Perfection, just so I can get an opinion on it? If anyone's interested, just PM me. Thanks!**

"Eleanor, are you awake?" Nellie opened her eyes, looking up at her sister.

"I am now." She grumbled

"Good, I need to speak with you, about your husband." Eloise shut the door, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. "He's a madman! He threatened to kill me! Has he ever threatened you before? If he has, you need tell the authorities!"

"Eloise, he won't kill you. You're going over dramatic."

"Over dramatic? He threatened me with his razor!"

"I'll speak with him if that makes you feel better."

"Eleanor, I can't allow you to live with a psychotic potential killer. For all you know, he could be plotting to kill you in your sleep."

"Do you really think I would lay a finger on my wife?" Sweeney asked, opening the door, carrying a ice cold glass of water.

"Eloise, can you give us a moment?" Nellie sighed, taking the water from her husband.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." Eloise snapped, glaring at the barber. He raised an eyebrow, moving his hand towards the razor in his holster. She frowned, "Fine." She stood and left the room, never taking her eyes off the barber.

Sweeney sat down at the edge of the bed, taking Nellie's hand and kissing her forehead.

"How are you feeling."

"Eloise thinks you're a psychotic potential killer."

"Good. Maybe now she'll be nicer to you."

"She says she doesn't want me to live with you."

"It's not up to her to make that decision."

"Please, apologize to her. Tell her you didn't mean it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she's talking about going to the police."

"And what is she going to say?"

"Sweeney, please just apologize to her."

He frowned, "You should get some sleep."

"Don't change the subject. Please, Sweeney."

"Fine." He growled, standing up and opening the door. Eloise toppled into the room as soon as he opened it. "Don't you know it's impolite to eavesdrop?" He sneered.

"I think you have something to say to me?" She crossed her arms, ignoring his last comment. Sweeney looked at his wife, a scowl painted on his face.

"I…" He hesitated, "I apologize."

"For?"

"For threatening you." He snarled.

"Apology accepted."

"Are you happy now?" He growled, turning to Nellie.

"Yes, very happy. Now can you help me up?"

"No, you have to rest."

"I've been resting all day long. I think it's okay for me to get up." She held up her arms, wrapping them around his neck as he slid his arms under her back and knees, lifting her up and carefully setting her down on her feet.

As soon as Nellie was standing on her own, she collapsed. Both Sweeney and Eloise rushed to her side, helping her stand again.

"I'm fine. It's from the medication the doctor told me to take." Sweeney wrapped one arm around her waist, her draped one of her arms across his shoulders so she could lean on him.

"You need to get back to bed." He said, helping her walk back to bed.

"Really, love, I'll be fine in a few minutes. Can you help me into the chair?"

"Of course." He carefully guided her into the armchair in the corner of the room. Eloise hovered over Nellie.

"Eleanor, you really should be more careful. You need to give her some space, Mr. Todd."

"I think you should give her some space, Eloise."

"Will you two stop fighting!" Nellie cried, sick of hearing her husband and her sister fight. "Sweeney is fine where he is, I would much rather have him here than you."

Eloise frowned, "You don't know what you're saying, you're being ridiculous."

"Eloise I-" Before Nellie could say anything else, her sister slapped her. It might have been the loudest slap the barber had ever heard. That was it, Sweeney was Eloise. He pushed her roughly towards the door.

"Get out, now. Get out of my house. You have no right to smack my wife. I want you out, and I want you out now." Nellie was still holding her cheek, her mouth open in shock.

"I will not leave. You can't make me."

"Oh, can't I?" He pressed the razor to her throat. She faltered before speaking again.

"You can't…you won't."

"I will."

"No, you won't, your bluffing. Eleanor deserved what she got. She-" Before anyone could say or do anything else, he swiped the blade across her throat.

Her eyes widened in horror, before the life began to leave her eyes. Nellie screamed sliding out of her chair and onto the floor where her sister lay, blood pouring out of the wound on her neck.

"No, no please! Eloise!" She cried, tears springing to her eyes. She looked up at Sweeney, her face full of horror and sadness. "What have you done?"

Toby heard Nellie's scream and ran up the stairs. He pushed open the door and found her laying on the floor, at her sister's side. There was blood all over the floor, on Mr. Todd's shirt and pouring from his "aunt's" neck. "Mum? What's going on?"

**A/N: Ding Dong the witch is dead! Which old witch, the wicked witch! Please, REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Huge thanks to Rainbow Username, EleKat, Noodlemantra, EllieLovettBovine, Mrs. Sweenett, Tallen93, RubyRosette5, BE-YOURSELF-NOBODY-ELSE-CAN, Mirabilem Electo, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, Dionne dance, SweeneyToddRules, megumisakura, Lichtensteinsterne, the Guest, The Half-Demon Barber 12, Raynie and anon for being such amazing readers and leaving wonderful reviews. **

**I apologize for the wait on this chapter, I was away for a week, then when I came home, my internet was broken. But I am back now and so grateful for the amount of reviews I got last chapter. If I could get that many every chapter, I would die a happy person. **

**Quick question before we start- Did anyone else sing "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead" when Eloise died?**

"Mum? What's going on?" Toby asked, his eyes glued to Eloise, who lay dead on the floor. Nellie knelt at her sisters side, sobbing.

"How could you?" She cried, looking up at Sweeney. "I asked you not to do something like this and you promised me!"

"She hit you! I refuse to stand here and watch her abuse you verbally and physically."

"She was my sister!" Nellie brushed the hair off her sister's face, her hand's becoming streaked with salty tears and crimson blood.

Sweeney bent down and tried to pull her up, but she just lay down, clinging to Eloise. He turned to Toby, "Go to your room."

"What's going on?" The boy asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"I'll explain later. Now do as you're told!" The barber roared, wrapping his arms around the baker's torso, still attempting to pull her up. Toby ran back to his room without hesitation, not wanting to face the barber's wrath.

"How could you?" Nellie spat, clawing at his arms, hands and fingers, "You broke you're promise. You said you wouldn't hurt her."

"I never imagined she would smack you." He shot back, wincing only slightly as long red scratch marks began to appear on his arms.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, once he had gotten her back onto her feet. She pounded her fists on his chest, and hurled herself towards the floor, making several foolish attempts to break free of his grasp. Finally, after a while, her punches became weaker, and she sobbed violently into his neck.

"I was only trying to protect you." He murmured, tracing small circles on her back. "You're sister was nasty towards you, she says rude things to you and hits you for no reason at all. I can only hope that she hasn't hit you before. I wanted to do what was best for you, to keep you safe."

"I can defend myself." She croaked, shifting her eyes to look up at him. "I don't need someone to fight for me, because I can fight for myself. I am thankful that you are willing to defend me, but you don't need to be overprotective."

"Overprotective? I'm not overprotective." He snapped, holding her a little tighter. She glared at him, a few tears still making their way down her pale cheeks. "Nellie, I'm deeply sorry for what I have done." Technically, he wasn't lying when he said this, he was just exaggerating the truth. "I apologize for being over protective. I only want you to be happy."

Her eyes softened when he said this, the anger slowly melting from her face.

"I know love, you didn't want to see me get hurt." She forced a weak smile, "You're forgiven, I'm still upset, but I forgive you." He let out a sigh of relief, and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Now what are we going to tell Toby?"

0o0

There was a knock at the door that made Toby jump slightly.

"C-Come in." He stammered, his eyes fixed on the door. It creaked open to reveal both Sweeney and Nellie, looking anxious. Nellie immediately walked over to him, sitting on the bed beside him and hugging him tightly. Sweeney on the other hand, stayed put in the doorway, his eyes glued on the boy.

"We've come to talk to you about your mother's sister."

"What happened? What was going on?" He looked from the barber to the baker and back again.

Nellie began to tell Toby the story that her husband had fabricated. It told all about how her sister had been crazy or mentally insane as he put it. She did things normal people wouldn't do, and she wasn't always thinking clearly. Because of her mental instability, she can't be given dangerous things. Unfortunately she had gotten a hold of the barber's razors. There was an accident, and that's how she died, just moments before the young boy walked into the room.

"But why was Mr. Todd covered in blood?" Toby asked after a few minutes.

"Well, he was trying to help save my sister, but he couldn't."

"So why were you yelling at him, like it was all his fault?" She didn't have an answer for him, luckily Sweeney did.

"I left the razors out on the table, it was my fault she found them." Toby nodded. In the baker's opinion, this was the stupidest lie she had ever told, but the boy seemed to buy it, and that was good enough for her.

"I'm sorry about your sister, Mum." Toby hugged her tightly again, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you, love."

0o0

Sweeney woke up that night to the sound of someone crying across the room. He sighed, immediately knowing who it was. It had been a while since Nellie had cried this much and he honestly couldn't understand how she was physically able to cry that much. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and walked over to her. Her back was to him and her face was concealed by her hands so no one could see her face. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

She jumped slightly when he placed his hands on her. "Oh, I'm fine. Did I wake you up, love? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She was frantically trying to hide her tears even though it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Are you going to be okay?" He led her back to the bed, helping her lay down before covering them both with the blanket.

"Of course." She rested her head on his chest, "I'm going to be just fine." They were silent for a few minutes as she listened to the sound of his heart beating beneath her, and he played with her red curls. "I want to have a funeral for her, and give her a proper burial. It's what she would have wanted."

"If that makes you happy, my pet."

0o0

Nellie stood, staring at the casket lying in the hole dug in the earth. Toby stood on one side of her, gripping her hand tightly, and Sweeney stood on the other, one arm securely around her waist. She stared at the casket for a few more minutes, before stepping forward and placing the single rose she had on top of the tombstone. Roses had always been Eloise's favorite flower.

As they walked out of the cemetery, Toby chatted on, Nellie stayed silent and Sweeney wondered why his wife hadn't said anything yet. She is upset. He knew that, now he needed to find a way to cheer her up.

"Let's go to lunch." He blurted out.

"Sorry?" She said, slightly puzzled.

"Let's go to a nice restaurant and have lunch."

"What about Toby?"

Sweeney twitched slightly before saying, "He can come too."

"Well, I suppose if you really want to, we can go get lunch."

**A/N: No cliffhanger this time! Please REVIEW! Did you sing "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead"?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Huge thanks to EllieLovettBovine, RubyRosette5, BE-YOURSELF-NOBODY-ELSE-CAN, Dionne dance, Raynie, Mirabilem Electo, EleKat, The Half-Demon Barber12, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, Tallen93, and Noodlemantra for leaving wonderful reviews!**

**I apologize for the long wait. I've been super busy since I started school again. But I am all settled in now and the updates will be back to normal soon. **

"Nellie? Are you alright?" Sweeney asked, looking at her from across the table.

"What?" She replied, looking up from her plate full of food that was yet to be tasted.

"Are you alright?" He repeated, reaching across the table and taking her hand, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." She plastered a fake smile on her face and squeezed his hand. He frowned, seeing right through her forced smile. "Eat your lunch, love." She quickly let go of his hand and looked back at her food.

After lunch Sweeney wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, concerned about the dazed look she had in her eyes. Her behavior was starting to worry him, she had barely touched her food, all she did the entire lunch was wring her hands and stare off into nowhere.

"Mum?" Toby called, looking at her with equal concern, "What's wrong?" She didn't reply, she didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken. "Mum?"

"Eleanor!" Sweeney shouted, finally getting her to snap out of her trance.

"Yes?"  
"Toby asked you a question."

"He did?" Her voice sounded distant, like she wasn't really thinking about what she was saying.

"Yes, did you hear him?"

"Oh, umm…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Nellie, what is the matter with you." He didn't sound angry, just concerned. "Come on, let's go home."

Toby ran ahead of them, running across the street. Sweeney was watching his wife, trying to figure out what was wrong when there was a sudden scream. His eyes flew to the street where Toby had been standing seconds before, and he saw the boy's body flying through the air.

"Toby!" Nellie screamed running towards him as his body came crashing to the ground. All over, people were running towards the boy who had just been hit by a carriage.

0o0

Nellie wrung her hands, pacing back and forth as she waited with Sweeney outside the doctor's examination room. Toby had been rushed here immediately after the carriage had hit him, and she prayed that everything was going to be alright.

"Mrs. Todd?" The doctor said, opening the door. "You can see him now." The baker quickly pushed past him and ran to her son's side, forcing a smile as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi, Toby. How are you feeling?" She asked, doing her best to remain calm.

"I'm sore." He groaned, still managing to smile up at her as he lay on the table. Sweeney walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We should take him home." He said softly.

"Okay, Toby. We're going to talk to the doctor, I'll be right back." She smiled, giving his hand a light squeeze as Sweeney began to lead her away. As soon as her back was to the boy, she bit her lip, her eyes filling with worry.

"He's going to be just fine, Mrs. Todd. As long as he gets a lot of rest, he'll be fine in two weeks. He has a broken arm, and a sprained leg. Keep his leg elevated and bring him back in a few weeks so I can check on his arm again." She nodded as the doctor spoke, clutching onto Sweeney's arm.

"Can we take him home tonight?" He asked, trying to loosen her grip on his arm.

"I think it would be a better idea to have him stay here for the night. Just to make sure nothing happens overnight." Nellie let out a small whimper. "I can assure you that he will be perfectly fine here. I suggest that you get lots of rest. I can imagine that it's been a long day for you."

0o0

On the ride home, Nellie spent the entire ride staring at her shoes. Every time Sweeney tried to talk to her, she ignored him, occasionally nodding her head. When they arrived at the house, she went inside, and locked herself in the bedroom until dinnertime.

Sweeney paced back and forth in front of the bedroom door until she came out. He had heard soft sobs coming through the door every so often. He wasn't sure if she was crying or just sulking around the room, wanting to be alone.

"Don't worry about Toby." He finally said while they ate dinner.

"I'm not worried."

He rolled his eyes, scowling at her, "Don't lie to me."

She frowned as well, "I'm sorry, I can't help it." She put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on the table.

"Maybe you should just go to bed. I'll clean everything up."

"No, I-"

"Nellie, go." She sighed and stood up, walking back into her room.

0o0

Sweeney clenched his jaw as Nellie got out of bed for the fifth time. He kept his eyes closed and listened as she paced around the room before sitting down in the chair across from the bed. After a few minutes she stood back up and climbed into bed again. It had been several days since they had taken Toby home and she had been doing this every single night. She had barley slept in days and something needed to be done about it.

"Why are you still awake, pet?" He asked, sitting up in bed, startling her slightly as she lay back down.

"I can't sleep." She muttered. He looked at her, his eyes immediately noticing the dark circles that had formed under her eyes over the past few days.

"You need to sleep. You've barley gotten any sleep lately." Sweeney remembered something that the doctor had said to him when they had gone to pick up Toby. He said to make sure Nellie got lots of rest and that she slept normally. He was afraid that because of the two dramatic events that had happened, she would have trouble sleeping at night.

"I'm trying, love." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. _What had the doctor said? She could be suffering from Insomnia if she started having trouble sleeping. _

Insomnia? That didn't sound good.

**A/N: I didn't love this chapter, but I have some exciting plans for the next chapter. But let me know what you thought about this one. Please, REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Huge thanks to EleKat, the Guest, EllieLovettBovine, Noodlemantra, Dionne dance, The infamous Hogwarts jaguar00, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, Amber, the second Guest, Tallen93, Mirabilem Electo, Misa, Violet, Chie, coolasbeans443 (Who reviewed every single chapter! Thank you so much!), the third Guest, gothrock42789 (No I'm not a blond, I'm a brunette) and Redejeka for leaving me such lovely reviews. **

**I finally found the time and energy to write chapter 14! I've been really busy, lazy, and often distracted by tumblr (My URL is on my profile if any of you want to follow me.) But I'm back now, so let's get on with the story, shall we?**

-x-

Nightmares, horrible nightmares. Every night for the past week, Nellie had woken up screaming, from the horrible nightmares. She would thrash around in bed, until she finally woke up, panting and often crying.

Sweeney looked over at his wife. She was curled up in the arm chair, wrapped in a blanket, in front of the fire, fast asleep, for now. He sighed and got out of the chair across from hers, walking over and carefully lifting her up, blankets and all.

Nellie mumbled something and for a moment, Sweeney thought he had woken her. Fortunately, she stay asleep in his arms.

He placed her on the bed, but as he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm. Her eyes fluttered open as he turned around to face her.

"I thought you were asleep." He whispered, sitting on the bed beside her.

She shook her head, "I woke up when you picked me up."

"Oh…I apologize. I thought you would be more comfortable on the bed."

"I don't mind, love." She pat the empty spot on the bed next to her. He hesitated before laying down beside her.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Exhausted."

"Did you take the medicine the doctor gave you?" He asked, the doctor had told Nellie to take pills every night to help with her insomnia, but Sweeney was afraid that they were what was giving her the nightmares.

"Yes." She whispered, sounding slightly annoyed. "I think I'm going to go check on Toby." She sat up and tried to get out of bed, but he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from going anywhere.

"No. Stay here and try to go to sleep. Toby's fine, but you need rest. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

Nellie frowned and lay back down.

"You should really try and get more sleep."

"I know." She wrapped herself in the blanket once more and snuggled closer to him. They lay in silence for a few moments. "Tell me a story."

"What? No."

"Please? I'll help me fall asleep." She looked at him with pleading eyes, causing him to scowl at her.

"Fine." He grumbled, "Once, in a world where things aren't always as happy and innocent as we would like them to be, there lived a man. He was a barber, who loved his wife very much, but she was dead." Nellie closed her eyes and let her husband wrap his arms around her.

"Make it a happy story, love." She interrupted.

Sweeney sighed, but continued on, "One day, his landlady, a baker, fell very ill so the barber had to take care of her. While he was taking care of her, he realized that he loved her. So he asked the baker to marry him and they moved to the sea. Soon they were married and…" He trailer off and looked over at Nellie, who had finally fallen asleep in his arms.

0o0

Sweeney was sitting outside, on a bench, waiting for his wife to finish with her doctor appointment. He stared at the razor that he had with him, flicking it open and close, watching it glint in the light. After sitting on the bench for almost two hours, he heard the click of boots coming down the sidewalk. He looked up and saw Nellie, a nervous look playing across her face.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded, clutching his hand, "Yes, perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little nervous." She sat down beside him and gave him a weak smile.

"I have something to tell you. The doctor said…"

"Is there something wrong with you?" He interrupted.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"And the baby?"

"Is also fine, but the doctor said, that there could be a chance…" She stopped speaking, gripping his hand a little tighter.

"A chance of what?" Sweeney urged her to continue.

"There could be a chance that I'm- I'm."

"Spit it out, Nellie." He was getting a little concerned.

"I might be having twins." The words came tumbling out of her mouth so quickly, it took him a moment to register what she had said.

_Twins?_ All the color drained from his face and his eyes grew wide. Nellie was staring at him, a worried smile plastered on her face. He stood up and began to pace in front of her.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Twins?" He repeated in disbelief, running a hand through his wild black hair.

"Yes." He stopped pacing for a moment to face her. "Isn't it wonderful." She gave him a hopeful look, but he ignored it.

"Wonderful? You think this is wonderful?" He was doing his best to remain calm, but it wasn't exactly working. His voice began to rise and he resumed his pacing.

"I do, don't you?" She was a little taken aback by his reaction.

"No!" He was unable to keep from shouting the response. He took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know if I'm ready to or even want to be a father to one baby. Now you're telling me that I'm going to be a father to two in a matter of months? If you think I'm happy about this then you, my dear, are very wrong!" He finally turned towards her again. She looked horrified. She placed a protective hand over her belly as an extremely hurt look passed over her face.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Surprisingly, she spoke calmly, but softly. Sweeney could tell that what he had said, had a strong affect on her. "I thought you were happy."

"I'm not." He said before he could stop himself. She swallowed and looked at the ground.

"Oh, I see." The baker quickly began to walk down the street, to where the carriage was waiting for them.

"Nellie, wait." He tried to grab her wrist, but she shook him off.

"Don't." She climbed into the carriage, sitting as far away from him as possible. With the snap of the reins, they began a very long, and very silent ride home.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, REVIEW and I promise to try and get the chapter up sooner!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Huge thanks to EleKat, AppropriateAsAlways, EllieLovettBovine, Dionne dance, Redejeka, Noodlemantra, newsetnightmare, Tallen93, Love Never Dies Phantom, Mirabilem Electo RubyRosette5, Ambie and coolasbeanz443 for taking the time to leave such wonderful reviews!**

0o0

"Nellie?" Sweeney asked, looking over at his wife who was seated in the armchair across from him, busy sewing a button back onto his shirt.

"Yes?" She barley glanced up at him.

"Are you upset?" The room was silent, except for the occasional pop from the fire burning in front of them.

"No." She sighed.

"You're not angry?"

She shook her head, "I'm not angry or upset, love. You told me how you honestly felt. How could I be angry with you for doing that?" He was honestly surprised at her reaction. She hadn't cried, or shouted at him like he had expected her to.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the book he had been trying to read. Yet, he still felt guilty. She was being so unusually quiet.

"Are you sure the doctor said twins?" He looked at her again, hoping that she wouldn't take his question the wrong way.

"He said there's a strong possibility." She swore under her breath as she pricked herself with the needle. Sweeney nodded, unsure of what to say next.

"Maybe, it won't be so-"

"Don't try and make up for what you said earlier." She interrupted, "You told me how you felt and it's too late to take it back."

"I'm not trying to take it back, I'm just trying to-"

"Please," she interrupted him again, "not now, I'm not in the mood." He frowned, and stood up, leaving her alone.

0o0

Sweeney wondered outside and onto the porch, looking out at the open sea. He hadn't meant to react the way he did, but it just sort of happened. He was feeling incredibly guilty, and the fact that Nellie hadn't even yelled at him for reacting the way he did was, for some reason, making him feel even worse.

His gaze sank down to the small garden that his wife had planted along the side and front of the porch. Flowers! He should give her flowers to show her that he was sorry! A faint smile flickered across his features as he bent down and began pulling flowers out of the ground here and there.

_She wouldn't notice if he only took a few, right? _

As soon as he decided that he had enough, Sweeney snuck back into the house and found a ribbon to tie the flowers together. Then, he waited. He decided it would be best to give her some time alone, so he sat in the bedroom, thinking about what he would say to her. Finally, stood up and marched down the stairs, holding the flowers behind his back.

"Hello, Sweetie." Nellie sighed, as soon as he stood in front of her, "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, "I have something for you." He held out the flowers, which were already drooping from lack of water. Her whole face lit up as she took them from him, sniffing the roses, chrysanthemum and gillyflowers.

"These are for me?" She genuinely surprised. He nodded. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"We've already talked about this."

He shut his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "I know, but you seem upset. You keep saying you're fine, but I don't think that is the case."

She stood up, and cupped his cheek. "Fine, I forgive you. Better?" She kissed his cheek and he nodded again. The baker walked into the kitchen to find a vase for her flowers and the barber collapsed into the arm chair, feeling exhausted after this rather long day. He could hear Nellie bustling around in the other room, but suddenly the noises stopped.

"Sweeney?" She walked back into the room, her hands on her hips, "Where exactly did you get the flowers?"

He shrugged, trying to act as innocent as possible, "I found them."

"Found them?" She raised an eyebrow, "Did you pick them from my garden?"

"I didn't pick them out of your garden." He lied.

She marched over to him, holding a small yellow flower up to his face. "This, is a weed, the same type of weed that has been infesting my garden. How many times have I told you not to pick my flowers? But do you listen to me? Of course not! What am I going to do with you?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. The flowers were suppose to cheer you up, not make you angry with me."

She bit her lip, "I wish you hadn't picked my flowers. I would have been happier if you just left them alone. I didn't need flowers to cheer me up. More importantly, why did you lie to me?" She asked.

"With everything else that happened today, I thought it would be better to tell a little white lie. It would spare us from having another pointless fight."

"A lie is still a lie, love. How do you expect me to trust you if you lie to me?"

"Nellie, I think you're overreacting." She wanted to snap back at him, but decided against it. Instead, she sat in the armchair across from him and picked up her sewing. After a few minutes, Sweeney muttered, "I wish you would talk to me rather than sulk."

"What is there to talk about? What's done is done. You can't put those flowers back in the ground just like you can't take back my memory of what you said earlier." She stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving Sweeney alone with the dying fire.

**A/N: A little shorter than usual, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. As always, please REVIEW. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Huge and I mean HUGE thanks to newestnightmare, EleKat, AppropriateAsAlways, Redejeka, The infamous Hogwarts Jaguar00, Noodlemantra, EllieLovettBovine, RubyRosette5, BE-YOURSELF-NOBODY-ELSE-CAN, DollyDaydreamer, Mirabilem Electo, super-cookiemonster00, coolasbeanz443, Pyro-Misa, Katonic, foso, godisgood, judgeturpinsucks, bellatrixrocks, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, deppdork15, 3daysgrace, ilovebennyjoon, nelliehateslucy, jjsaywat97, Helen Young, and everyone else who reviewed last chapter. I was amazed at the insane amount of reviews I got. As you can see Wrecked now has over 200 reviews and I couldn't be more thankful. Your reviews make me so happy and really brighten my day so I dedicate this chapter to all of you lovely readers, old and new, for taking the time to read my stories and review every chapter. I would have stopped writing a long time ago if it wasn't for you all.**

Nellie cleared her throat as she walked into the room, glancing up at her husband before looking down at the floor again.

"What?" He asked, taking another sip of his gin.

She walked over to where he was sitting, and sat down in the seat across from his. "I wanted to talk to you." He didn't respond. "I apologize for the way I acted earlier. I shouldn't have been so angry with you."

"You're right. I was only trying to make you feel better."

She raised an eyebrow. "But I think you're also to blame."

"And why do you say that?"

"You're reaction after my visit to the doctor wasn't very ideal." She snapped. There was a long silence before she spoke again. "I'm tired of fighting with you." Her voice was so soft, and she sounded so defeated as she rested her head in her hands.

"I know, so am I." He reached across the table and put a hand on her arm.

"Why have we been fighting so much. It seems like ever since we got married, there has only been one problem after another." Sweeney couldn't help but feel guilty as she spoke. Slowly, he got up and walked over to where she was sitting, kneeling down in front of her and reaching up to gently draw her hands away from her face. "I love you." She whispered. "I don't want to fight with you all the time, it's miserable." She slid off her chair and onto the floor so he could wrap his arms around her.

"I know, pet. Things haven't been going as we planned." The baker closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest. "We didn't plan to have a baby, never mind twins." She nodded and held onto him tighter.

"What I don't understand is why you're so upset about the babies. Why are you so unhappy?"

Sweeney sighed, "Nellie, we've talked about this before. I don't want to be a father again, I don't know if I can be."

"I think you're going to be a wonderful father. Haven't I told you that?" She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Yes, you have, but I don't know if you're right." She rubbed circles on his arm comfortingly.

"Love, I know I'm right." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before settling into his embrace again. He sighed and held her closer to him, causing her to smile. "We've been fighting so much lately. I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what. You may make stupid mistakes, and I may yell at you and get a little too angry, but I'll never stop loving you and I don't want you to ever forget that." She murmured, closing her eyes and enjoying the serenity of the moment.

"I know, pet." He said softly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"And you love me, right?" She asked, opening one eye and looking up at him.

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

"Yes, I do. But I want to hear you say it. It's one thing to know the answer, but it's another to hear it." She said, wriggling out of his arms so she could look at him properly. He rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"Nellie Todd, I bloody love you." He kissed the top of her head. "Happy now?" She smiled and nodded, letting herself fall back into his arms again. They were quiet for a few moments, just sitting on the floor of the dining room, enjoying each other's company.

"Tell me the reasons why you love me." Nellie said, lacing her fingers in between his and resting their joined hands on her belly. Sweeney shifted beneath her, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't one to list the reasons why he loved his wife. Wasn't knowing that he loved her enough?

"Why?" He asked, not knowing any other way to try and get out of satisfying her request.

"Because it would be nice to know. We could all use an ego boost now and then." She joked. When he didn't respond, she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please love."

He sighed, "Nellie…"

"How about I tell you why I love you first." She suggested and he nodded, anything to put off answering the question. "You're wonderful. You're so handsome, and smart and brave. You've become so romantic and helpful, I love everything about you."She nudged him softly. "Now you go."

"You…You're…I think…" He couldn't think of anything to say. He loved her for so many reasons, but he felt almost embarrassed to tell her. "You're friendly, funny and a wonderful cook."

"Is that all?" She asked, sounding a little worried. "You only love me because I'm a good cook?"

"No, of course not, now if you would stop interrupting me you would hear more." She immediately stopped talking, eager to hear what he had to say. "You're gentle but controlling at the same time. You love taking care of children and me for some reason. You work so hard all the time, you're so beautiful and you're amazing." When he was done with his little speech, she stared up at him in amazement for a few moments before throwing her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips.

"Do you really mean all of that?" He nodded. "That's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard you or anyone say." She blinked back a few happy tears before she kissed him again. He kissed her back and stroked her hair. She squeezed his hand and beamed up at him. "Thank you."

After sitting on the floor and talking for another hour or so, the two adults decided to go up to bed. Sweeney lifted her up off the ground and carried her to bed, letting her snuggle into his chest. She fell asleep almost instantly, listening to the calm steady sound of his heart beat.

**A/N: I know this chapter may have been a little OOC but we all needed a little fluff after all the fighting that's been going on. Don't forget to REVIEW and I'll post the next chapter ASAP. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: HUGE thanks to Redejeka, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, Mirabilem Electo, EllieLovettBovine, EleKat, newestnightmare, Noodlemantra, Katonic, jjsaywat97, Helen Young, coolasbeanz443, Alyssa, and super-cookiemonster00 for leaving reviews. I know I say this all the time, but they really make my day. **

**Faster update this time! Aren't you proud of me! I have a lot of ideas now so hopefully the updates with become more frequent, as long as I can find the time to write. Enjoy!**

They were curled up on the couch together when it started. Nellie was snuggled into Sweeney's chest and he had his arms around her, keeping a firm grip on her waist. They had been sitting like this for quite some time, talking about baby names.

"What do you think of Abigail?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"Yes, that's fine."

" You've said that for every name I've suggested. Are you even listening?" There was a knock at the front door before he replied. She sighed and walked over to answer it, with Sweeney close at her heels.

"Mrs. Todd?" The man standing in the door way asked, a heavy Southern American accent lacing his words.

"Yes, and who are you?" Sweeney stood in the shadows, out of sight as Nellie talked to the mysterious man.

"My name is Timothy Williams." The man was well built, with grey eyes and light brown hair. "Your husband, Mr. Sweeney Todd, is he home?"

"Why do you need to know?" She inquired.

"Is he, or is he not in the building? If you do not answer me, I will have to come in and search your house."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Todd, I will give you one last chance. If you don't tell me if he's in the house, I yank you out of the house, break down this door and search myself." The man growled, glaring down at her. Nellie opened her mouth the respond, but she couldn't manage to find her voice.

"Don't touch her." Sweeney stepped out of the shadows, glaring at the mystery man. He stepped in front of his baffled wife and looked directly into the man's eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'd prefer to speak to you alone." The man glanced down at the baker.

"Anything you say to me, can be said in front of my wife."

"I disagree. What I'm about to tell you could greatly upset your wife, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" The man held a piece of paper up to Sweeney's face. The barber read it over quickly, his face paling as he read.

"Nellie, get in the house." He growled.

"Why? What is that?" She asked, her eyes filling with worry.

"Just do as I say and get in the house. Don't come out until I say so, understand?" She nodded quickly, noticing the sudden change in his expression. She shut the door without another word, leaving the two men standing on the porch alone. "Who are you and where did you get that?" Sweeney gestured the all too familiar letter.

"As I told your wife, my name is Timothy Williams. That letter was found in the late Judge Turpin's office about a year ago." Sweeny looked down at the letter again. It was the letter he had written to the Judge the night he murdered him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, there are many things that I want, Mr. Todd. And there are many things you can do for me."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, if this falls into the wrong hands, you could get into a lot of trouble. It would prove that you were the last person to see the Judge Turpin before he died. And you don't have to be educated to put two and two together. You murdered Turpin."

Inside, the barber was panicking. The man was right, you didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he had been the last person Turpin saw before he conveniently died in a fire that both occupants of the building had survived. If someone were to bring the letter to the police, there would be a potential problem.

"So, you are going to blackmail me with that?" He asked.

"This and a few other items that I managed scrape together from the ashes of your old residence."

"What else could you possibly have?"

"Now why would I tell you, when I could have fun by keeping it a secret."

"And what exactly do you want?"

"There are a few men I'd like to see…gone. Money. And a pretty little whore is always nice. I always had a thing for tramps with red hair." The man smirked.

"Don't talk about my wife that way. I'll do what you want, just leave her alone."

"I can't promise you that." The barber lunged at the man after hearing that. "I wouldn't do this if I were you." He said, trying to fight Sweeney off. "I have friends who know about this letter and the other evidence. If you kill me that would get you hung for sure."

"You won't touch my wife. She will not be involved in this in any way!"

"But Mr. Todd," Timothy finally wrestled Sweeney off of him. "surly you wouldn't mind turning a blind eye for just one night, and handing off your wife to me." A sickening smile broke out onto the man's face. "I'll be back soon, Mr. Todd." And with that, he turned and left.

0o0

"What's going on? What happened?" Nellie asked as soon as Sweeney walked in through the front door.

He shook his head, "Nothing you need to worry about."

"But I heard shouting, and when I glanced out the window I saw you tackling that man."

"Please Nellie, I don't want you to worry. Everything is fine, it's just business."

She sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't tell exactly what. "Promise me, you'll be safe and don't get into any trouble."

"Nellie, you know that I love you and-"

She shook her head, looking him directly in the eyes, "No, promise me."

"I love you, and I will do anything to protect you. So I promise that you," He glanced down at her stomach "and our children will always be safe. I will do my best to stay safe as well, but you will always come first."

**A/N: Awwww! I know, the end was a little OOC again, but I'm trying to show the more "caring" side of our favorite barber so…let me know what you think! As always please REVIEW! I love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Huge thanks to Narcissaist, LovettHelenaist, Redejeka, EleKat, Mirabilem Electo, EllieLovettBovine, BeYourselfNobodyElseCan, Dionne dance, RubyRosette5, PrincessDaydream77, jjsaywat97, newestnightmare, Noodlemantra, The Half-Demon Barber12, sm4567 and yaah1 for reviewing!**

**Fast update again! Enjoy!**

Sweeney lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about all the horrid things that could possibly happen. He glanced over at Nellie, who had been sleeping for hours. He couldn't let anything happen to her, so did that mean not telling her about the "evidence" that Timothy possessed. He didn't want her to worry about it, she was already stressed enough. She didn't need to worry about this too.

What was Timothy going to make him do? He had hinted at killing a few men, and paying him. He had also mentioned that nasty comment about his wife, but there was no way in hell she was going to be a part of this.

It wasn't until several hours later that he finally fell asleep, only to find his first task awaiting him the next morning.

0o0

The sunlight was streaming through the curtains as Sweeney awoke the next morning. He grumbled, stretched and rolled out of bed, stumbling around the room trying to find some proper clothes to wear.

"So, you're finally awake." Nellie smirked as she poked her head into the room. "I was just coming up to make sure you were still alive. It's almost eleven. Oh, love." She stopped smiling, and walked over to him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. She gently cupped his face in her hands "Are you feeling alright? Is there something wrong?

He shook his head, "No, I didn't have a very good night's rest, that's all." He grumbled, brushing her hands aside.

"Alright. Well, there's a letter for you on the table downstairs. It was on the doorstep early this morning."

"Did you open it?" Sweeney asked, suddenly more alert and having idea on who the letter might be from.

"No." She answered suspiciously, "Why? What are you not telling me?" She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, pet. Don't worry about it. Could you bring it up here?"

"The letter? Of course." She scurried out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a wrinkled envelope. "Here you are."

He nodded and shooed her out of the room, but not before she managed to send him a few more confused and suspicious looks. He quickly ripped open the letter and read its contents carefully.

_Dear Mr. Todd,_

_You're first job is to…do away with an old enemy of mine._

_His name is Canton Baker-Smith and I've got some people to convince him to go to your place. He should be there around noon. Don't mess up, I have people watching._

_-T_

Canton Baker-Smith. Now how was he going to "do away" with this man in his own home, without his wife noticing? Sweeney tore up the letter and threw it into the trash.

0o0

Sweeney stumbled down the stairs and into the dining room, where his wife had left breakfast out on the table for him. He glanced up when he heard the door open, and saw his wife entering the room with a cup of tea in her hands.

"I heard you coming down the stairs and I thought you might like- Oh!" She gasped, her eyes growing wide as her hand flew to her stomach.

"What!? What's wrong?" Sweeney asked, immediately jumping out of his chair and running over to her. He took the tea from her and placed it on the table, easing her into a chair.

"No…I-I think I felt one of the twins move." She beamed up at him and gripped tightly onto his hand. "It was just a faint flutter and it was only for a second, but I'm almost positive it was one of the twins. I-I can't believe it. I wish you could feel, but the doctor said that it will be another few weeks before the kicks would be strong enough."

She gazed up at him, and he could see that she was practically glowing. She looked so happy, he couldn't tell her about what he was going to do. He couldn't tell her about the man that would be arriving at their house shortly. His mind began to wonder back to Timothy, Canton and all the other things that had happened in the past 24 hours. Nellie noticed his sudden change in expression and frowned.

"Love, what's going on? I know there's something wrong. Ever since that man came by yesterday. Please, tell me." She pleaded.

"Nellie, I've already told you, there's nothing wrong."

"Sweeney, I'm not stupid. I know there's something bothering you, I can tell that there's something wrong. Tell me because the only thing you do when you hide the truth from me, is scare me." There was a knock at the front door before he could respond.

He kissed her forehead , "We'll talk about this later, pet."

"But Sweeney, I-"

"Later, pet."

0o0

"What did you say your name was?" Canton asked as he walked along side Sweeney towards the barber shop.

"Sweeney Todd."

"Ah, yes. I do believe that we have a mutual acquaintance, Timothy Williams. He recommended that I come to you."

Sweeney nodded, remaining silent for most of the walk. When they arrived, the barber opened the door and gestured to the chair, he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

0o0

The razor blade dragged across the man's neck and blood immediately began to pour out of the slit. Sweeney threw the razor to the ground and whipped the blood off his face. He looked around the room, trying to find a place to temporarily hide the body. As he tried to haul Canton's body off the barber's chair, the door opened and there was a small scream. He dropped the body and spun around to face the source of the noise. Nellie was standing in the doorway, a hand over her mouth and her face as white as a sheet.

"What is going on?" She cried, "Who…who is that?"

"Nellie, I can explain."

"Explain?" She looked around the room at all the blood, "I think I'm going to be sick."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I always say, please REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Huge thanks to Elekat, Redejeka, Noodlemantra, Narcissaist, EllieLovettBovine, jjsaywat97, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, Helen Young, The infamous Hogwarts jaguar00, Mirabilem Electo and TheDarkMistressBellatrix for leaving such wonderful reviews. **

**A Very Merry Christmas Update For You All! **

Nellie was sitting in the living room with a glass of water in her hand. Sweeney walked in, holding a pitcher to refill her glass.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, pouring some water in her glass.

She glared at him, "You still haven't told me what happened."

"Do you think you're going to throw up again?" He ignored her statement, placing a hand on her forehead to take her temperature.

"Sweeney," She smacked his hand away, "explain, now"

He sighed and sat down in the chair opposite her, placing the pitcher of water down on the table between them.

"That man was….I was…." He growled in frustration, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to worry about it."

"I'll try not to worry about it, but I can't promise you that I won't worry at all." Sweeney frowned, he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. "Darling, please tell me." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Nellie that man, Canton, was going to blackmail me." He lied, looking at the ground. "He had some…evidence to prove that I murdered Judge Turpin and he was threatening to hand it over to the police." He looked up at his wife, she looked like she was going to throw up again. "Drink some water, it will make you feel better."

"I need to lie down for a minute." She got up and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Nellie, wait." He rushed after her and caught her wrist, spinning her around. "There's nothing to worry about."

She shook her head, "Sweeney, if anything that could prove that you killed Turpin is handed into the police, you could get hung." She quickly dried the tears from her eyes as he embraced her tightly.

"Please, don't be angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm afraid. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I took care of it." He gave her a nice, long kiss. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I am very sure." She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down for another long kiss. "I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Next time something like this happens, I want you to tell me because I want to know."

"I will." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Maybe you should go lie down for a little while. You still look a little pale. I'll go clean up outside."

"Are you sure? You don't need me to help?"

"No, you go rest. I don't want you to throw up again."

0o0

Sweeney cleaned the last of the blood off the chair. Aside from Canton's body in the corner, the room looked untouched.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sweeney turned at the sound of the voice and saw Timothy walking in. "Nicely done, Todd. I wasn't sure if you would actually do it."

"It's done. Why are you here?" The barber growled, glaring at the man.

"I thought I would check up on you. Don't worry about the body, I have other people that will come and take care of it." Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "So, how's Mrs. Todd?"

"She's fine."

"Perhaps I should pay her a visit."

"No!" Sweeney roared, "I've already told you, you're not to go near her."

"I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Todd, I can do whatever I'd like."

"If you so much as look at her, I will kill you. I don't care what happens to me, but she will not be harmed."

"Is that a threat?" Timothy smirked.

"Get out!" He spat. "Now!"

"I'll have another job for you soon."

0o0

"I thought you were going to lie down." Sweeney said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind.

"I'm fine now." She smiled as she continued opening the mail. "Look at this." She held up a letter so he could see.

"I'm busy, what is it?" He asked, trailing kisses down her neck and jaw.

She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away. "It says, Mr. and Mrs. Todd, you are formally invited to the Twenty-Third Annual Charity Ball this coming Saturday Evening. This year the Charity Ball will be hosted by Mr. Timothy Williams at the Grand De Veen Hotel." She read, "Oh, it sounds lovely."

"Who is it being hosted by?" He snatched the letter from her and read it over.

"Timothy Williams. That name sound familiar, is he the man that came to the house the other day?"

"Possibly."

"Oh…well can we go, love? I'm sure it will be wonderful!" She bat her eyelashes at him.

"No."

"What? Why not? It'll be fun." She kissed him and fluttered her eyelashes again, "Please?"

"I said no."

"But everyone in town will be there. This is one of the biggest events of the year."

"I don't care, we're not going."

0o0

"Sweeney! Come look at this." Nellie called from upstairs. The barber could hear the ruffling of material coming from the stairs.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"Look." She beamed as she walked into the room. She was wearing a silver satin dress with bowknot bandage ruffles, her belly peaking through all the material. As soon as she walked into the room, his eyes went immediately towards her cleavage which was spilling over the top of her dress even more than usual. "I was able to fix the waist so I could fit into it, but the top is still a bit tight."

His eyes were still transfixed on her chest. "I think you look-" She cleared her throat and his eyes snapped up to look into hers, "beautiful. You look beautiful. But why are you wearing this."

"As you know, the charity ball is in two days, and it's not too late for us to decide to go." She walked over to the chair he was sitting in and sat in his lap. "We won't be able to go out and do things like this once the twins come." She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him hopefully.

His glanced down at her chest again. He had to admit, she looked amazing in that dress. If they were in and out of the party, he could make his wife happy and avoid seeing Timothy.

"I suppose, we could pop in and out."

"Oh! Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly. "I love you so much."

**A/N: I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope the holiday you celebrate was/is wonderful! And this is your friendly reminder to REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Big thanks to Narcissaist, Redejeka, EleKat, thelovelyflorencelovett, The infamous Hogwarts jaguar00, EllieLovettBovine, Dionne dance, Noodlemantra, coolasbeaz443, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, TheDarkMistressBellatrix, rosalind3, Burtonized Lady HellRat, Mirabilem Electo, and Someone for reviewing. **

"Sweeney! Come on, we have to go." Nellie tugged on the barber's arm, trying to get him moving.

"Are you sure you want to go to this party?" He asked, as she pulled him towards the door.

"Yes! Why are you so reluctant to go?" She straightened the bowtie she had insisted he wear.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He hugged her tightly and planted a kiss on her forehead. "We'll stay for a little while, and then we'll go." When he looked down, he noticed that she didn't look completely convinced. "Let's see how beautiful you look." He said to distract her. Nellie was wearing the silver gown she had showed him a few days before. He managed to pick her up and spin her around. "You're getting heavy."

She gasped and smacked his arm playfully. "That's not a very nice thing to say to your pregnant wife." She folded her arms across her chest and turned her nose up at him, pretending to be angry.

"But I think you look as beautiful as ever." He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She couldn't keep herself from smiling and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, now let's go."

0o0

Sweeney helped his wife out of the carriage once they arrived at the De Veen Hotel. As they walked towards the front door, Sweeney noticed a man standing in the doorway. As they drew closer to him, the barber froze. Timothy stood in the doorway, greeting the guests as they walked in.

"Maybe we should go around the back." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the back of the building.

"What? Why?" She asked, trying to resist.

"Just come, don't ask questions." He pulled her around the corner, "I promise, I'll make it up to you later." The two found a door around the corner of the building and slipped inside. The music of the party was soon filling their ears. Sweeney pushed her into the crowd and followed close behind.

"What's going on?" Nellie whispered after a little while.

"Don't worry about it."

"How many times are you going to say that?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips, "Obviously there's something going on."

"Nellie, don't do this now. I don't want to explain with all these people around." He took her hands in his, "Dance with me." She glared at him but didn't pull away.

After a few minutes there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Timothy walked into the barber's view.

"Yes." He growled, wrapping an arm around the baker's shoulders.

"Hello, Mr. Todd, Mrs. Todd. I didn't see you two come in." He held out his hand towards Nellie, "My name's Timothy Williams, I believe we met last week."

"Yes, I remember." She hesitated before accepting his hand shake, he kissed her hand making Sweeney want to punch him in the face.

"I apologize for what I said and my behavior the last time we met. It had been a very bad day, I should never have spoken to you in the manner that I did."

"It's alright Mr. Williams. We all have our bad days."

"Maybe we should leave now, we can't leave Toby home all night by himself." Sweeney said, glancing towards the door.

"Nonsense. The party has just begun, and you've only just arrived." Timothy grinned right at Nellie. "And I hope I get at least on dance with this lovely lady before the night is over."

"We'll see about that." Sweeney practically snarled under his breath.

"Did you say something, Mr. Todd?" Timothy asked, raising an eyebrow. The barber shook his head. "Then I'll be seeing you soon."

0o0

"Sweeney, love?" Nellie asked, her cheek was resting against his shoulder as they swayed to the music. "I'm a little tired and it's very hot in here, can we find a place to sit down for a minute?" When he pulled back to look at her, he noticed how flushed her cheeks were and nodded immediately

"Do you need something to drink?" He guided he towards a chair.

"Some water would be lovely." She smiled a little. "Don't worry about me, I'm just a little hot."

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

As the barber walked back to the baker with a glass of water in his hand, he saw something that made his blood boil. Timothy had Nellie cornered in the back of the room and she looked very uncomfortable. As he leaned in for what looked like a kiss, she smacked him across the face. Sweeney almost smiled as she hit Timothy.

"What's going on?" He asked as he rushed over to his wife.

"Nothing. We're leaving." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the party.

0o0

"What happened at the party?" Sweeney asked, looking over at Nellie who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Nellie…"

"I don't want to talk about it. Goodnight."

**A/N: A little shorter than usual, but I hoped you all enjoyed it anyway. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you to Redejeka, thelovelyflorencelovett, The infamous Hogwarts jaguar00, Narcissaist, Guest, Burtonized Lady HellRat, Noodlemantra, EllieLovettBovine, Helen Young and Mirabilem Electo for reviewing!**

**I think you guys should have a name like the Wreckateers! Okay, that's a terrible name but wouldn't that be fun? Maybe I'm just being silly. If you like the idea and have any suggestions for a 'fan name', write it in your review. Or if you hate the idea, just ignore the suggestion. **

Sweeney Todd found Nellie viciously pulling out weeds in her garden a few days after the ball. He stood behind her, watching her rip the poor plants out of the ground by the roots. It was obvious that something was bothering her, but he still hadn't gotten her to tell him what it was.

"I'm no expert in gardening, but I don't think you have to pull the weeds out of the ground so violently, pet." He final spoke up, causing her to jump.

"I didn't realize you were there." She whispered, barely turning to look at him. "Is there something you want? Lunch?" She asked, starting to pull off her dirty working gloves.

"Actually, I want to know, what's been bothering you so much for the past few days?"

"What will it be? Tea and sandwiches?" She completely ignored what he had just said.

"Nellie, you're not answering my question."

"And you're not answering mine."She snapped.

"Yes, but I asked first."

She gave him an exasperated sigh. "I'll tell you what I've told you a hundred times before, there's nothing wrong."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. Now tell me what you want to eat or you're not eating at all."

"What did Mr. Williams say to you at the party a few days ago?" Sweeney pried.

"Nothing important."

"Well, you hit him pretty hard. I don't think 'nothing important' would constitute for the smack that you gave him."

"If it was something I wanted to share with you, then I would have told you by now. Since I have yet to share the nature of the conversation with you, then I would hope that you respect my wishes for it to remain private." The baker found herself almost shouting at her startled husband. Quickly, she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. "I'll be inside getting lunch ready." She turned and began to walk inside.

"Nellie..." She paused to listen in the doorway. "Whenever you decide you're ready to talk, I'm prepared to listen."

She glanced back at him before mumbling to herself, "I don't know if I'll ever be ready." She went into the house before he could say anything else.

As soon as Nellie was out of earshot, someone started clapping, mockingly, from behind him. He turned, knowing exactly who it was.

"Why are you here? What's wrong with her? What did you say?" Sweeney growled, walking up to Timothy and shoving him as he walked around the house.

"I just reminded her of the past." He replied coolly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The barber spat.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I have! She won't tell me."

"I'd better be off. Good luck with your wife." Timothy smirked.

0o0

"Nellie, how did you know Mr. Williams?" Sweeney asked, cornering her in the kitchen.

"What makes you think I knew Mr. Williams before the other night?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Because he was just here."

"He was?" Her eyes grew wide and her face paled. "What did he tell you?"

"Enough." Sweeney lied, maybe if he pretended to know what was going on, she would tell him.

The baker leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. "He told you?"

"Yes."

"You have to understand, it was never something I wanted to do. At the time, it seemed like the only thing I could do in order to get money. Albert was gone, Lucy was gone, you were gone and I had no source of income. I never wanted to do it, and I regret it every day of my life. I only did it a few times and I didn't do it with that many men." She was talking so fast that he could barley keep up with what she was saying. When he heard 'that many men' he froze, starting to realize what she was talking about.

"Are you saying that you…" He trailed off.

"Timothy didn't tell you anything, did he."

"What are you saying?" Sweeney asked in disbelief.

"After Albert died and before you came back, I-I-" She choked back a sob, "I slept with men for money."

"You…what?!" He practically shouted, making her flinch.

"It was after Albert died and the money ran out. At the time I thought it was the only other option."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He paced back and forth trying to keep his voice calm.

"I didn't want you to yell and get angry. I didn't think it was something you needed to know, I didn't want you to know."

"You thought that I wouldn't want to know that my wife is a prostitute?" He spat, "How does this relate to Timothy?"

"He was one of the men that I slept with. I didn't recognize him until he reminded me the night of the party. He threatened to tell you and that's when I hit him." Her voice was barley over a whisper. Tears fell freely down her cheeks and she didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"How can you live with yourself? You're no better than the common whores on the street."

"How dare you!" She cried, standing up with a sudden burst of courage. "How dare you say such a thing! I can't believe that you would judge me so harshly for my past when I do nothing but support you. I slept with men, but you have kill people! And not just any people, but people that I care about. How can I live with myself? No, how can you live with yourself? I'm supposed to be your wife and you're supposed to love me no matter what, just like I love you." She shouted. "If you really love me, then you'll try to understand why I did what I did."

"How do you expect me to understand this?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't want you to yell. I understand that you're upset, but please don't shout, it won't make anything any better." Her voice was weak from shouting. Sweeney stared at her and took a deep breath.

"I won't yell, but I can't say that I understand why you would ever sell yourself. This conversation isn't over. We'll talk about it more once I've had time to think."

**A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Huge thanks to my WRECKATEERS for reviewing! EleKat, thelovelyflorencelovett, EllieLovettBovine, The infamous Hogwarts jaguar00, LovettHelenaist, Gilly Flowers, ****homicidal hufflepuffs,** Redejeka, Burtonized Lady HellRat, Narcissaist, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, Helen Young, Mirabilem Electo, Noodlemantra and Carina Green Bonham Carter all of your reviews were lovely! And I guess we have a "fan name" now! I don't know why, but I'm really excited about this! Anyway, enjoy chapter 22.

Nellie was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She had been laying here for hours, thinking about the conversation she had with Sweeney earlier. She sighed and struggled to sit up, and slowly dragged herself down the stairs. She froze when she heard a banging noise coming from the kitchen.

As she drew nearer, she could hear who ever it was in the kitchen swearing under their breath.

"Sweeney?" She said, walking into the kitchen to find her husband covered in flour. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you dinner…" He mumbled.

"What? Why?"

He sighed, "After thinking about everything that happened earlier, I realized that the things I said to you were unacceptable. You are much better than the whores on the street and I am sincerely sorry." The room was silent as the baker stared at the barber, contemplating what to do next.

"You know, the things you said to me were horrible. I never thought you would…I understand that you were angry, but…" She bit her lip as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Do you understand how much it hurt me to hear you say such terrible things?"

"Nellie…" He stared at her, feeling incredibly guilty. "I never should have said any of those things. I'm sorry." He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you are, and I'm sorry too. I should have told you sooner."

"You probably should have…but it's something that you were ashamed of. I'm sure it wasn't an easy thing to say."

"It's wasn't." She paused and pulled away from him. "Is something burning?"

"Agh!" Sweeney ran over to where he had been attempting to cook their chicken dinner.

"Maybe I should make dinner, love." Nellie said, watching as he burned his hand.

"No, I can do this."

"Are you sure?" She asked, walking over to him and taking his hand to examine the burn. He winced as she ran her fingers across his hand. "I can bandage up your hand and then start making…another dinner."

"No. Just fix my hand and then I'll finish." She was about to protest, but decided against it.

"Come here." She sighed and pulled him over to a chair. As she bandaged his hand, Sweeney studied Nellie's face. She really was incredibly beautiful. She glanced up from his hand, and gave his a half smile. "What are you looking at?"

"You look beautiful today." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Please, love. I feel so ill, I can't imagine how terrible I look."

"No, really. You look beautiful." He ran his thumb along her cheek. She couldn't help but smile and lean into his hand.

"I suppose…I could forgive you." She whispered, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"You suppose?" He smirked. He kissed her again and stood. "I need to finish making dinner."

"Sweeney, it really wouldn't be a problem if you want me to make dinner."

"No. I can do it, trust me."

0o0

Nellie stared down at her plate. The chicken was burned, the vegetables were burned and so were the biscuits. She looked up at her husband who was about to take a bite of his dinner. As soon as the chicken was in his mouth, he gaged.

"Um, I appreciate your hard work dear, but I'm not very hungry."

"Maybe letting you cook would have been better after all."

"No, the dinner looks…lovely, but I have an appointment with the doctor in the morning. I should really be getting to bed." She stood up and started clearing away her food.

"Wait, Mum." Toby grabbed onto her wrist. "You promised that you would read with me after dinner."

"Oh…Toby, dear. I'm so sorry, I forgot." She put a hand to her forehead. "As soon as you finish dinner."

"That's okay, I'm not really hungry either."

"Well if nobody else is eating then I guess I'm done too." Sweeney grumbled, clearing away his food.

"Next time, I'll make dinner." She kissed him on the cheek and took his plate. "I'll clean everything up and then we can read, alright Toby?"

He nodded and scampered out of the room to find something for them to read.

"Do you want me to clean this up?" Sweeney asked, using the water pump to fill the sink with water as Nellie finished clearing the table.

"No, I can do it. Take all this chicken and give it to Tosh, would you?"

"Tosh? You mean Toby's cat?"

"Waste not, want not. Someone has to eat it." Sweeney took the chicken, carried it into the living room and handed it to Toby before sitting down on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Here, feed these to your stupid cat."

"Tosh isn't stupid." Toby mumbled, calling the cat over and pulling it into his lap.

"So, what are we reading?" Nellie asked, drying her hands on her apron. Toby shrugged. "Oh, I have just the thing." Nellie rushed out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a book in her hand. She smiled and handed it to Toby. "I found this at the store the last week. I almost forgot I bought it."

"Grimm's Fairy Tales?"

"There are a bunch of stories in that book so take your pick." She sat down in between the boy and the barber.

Toby opened the book and turned a few pages. "Briar Rose?" He looked up at the baker, "What's that?"

"Why don't you read it to us and find out." She suggested with a smile. "You're staying aren't you?" She glanced over at Sweeney.

"If you want me to."

"Of course." She snuggled a little close to him then looked back at Toby. "Whenever you're ready to start, dear."

"_A king and queen once upon a time r-r-re…_Mum, what is this word?"

"Reigned, love."

"Oh…_reigned in a country a great way off, where there were in those days fairies…_" Toby continued to read and before long, they were all fast asleep.

0o0

The next day, Sweeney sat in a chair inside the doctor's office, flipping through the book he had purchased earlier. Nellie had insisted on buying a new book for Toby while they were in town so they had picked up _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. _

"Mr. Todd?" The doctor opened the door and stepped into the waiting room. "Could you come inside here a moment? There's something I need to tell you and your wife…it's about the twins." By the look on the doctor's face, Sweeney could tell, it wasn't anything good.

**A/N: Oh No! Don't forget to REVIEW on your way out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to Redejeka, EleKat, Mirabilem Electo, thelovelyflorencelovett, Carina Green Bonham Carter, The infamous Hogwarts jaguar00, Noodlemantra, Iracabeth of Crims 3118, Burtonized Lady HellRat, Kattycatcakes, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, Nercissaist, Nancy Kikes, EllieLovettBovine, and kidspesh for leaving reviews!**

**I hope this chapter doesn't break all of your hearts…**

Sweeney stood inside the examination room with Nellie, on arm wrapped around her shoulder. He was pretty sure she was crushing the bones in his other hand based on the grip she had on it.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine." He tried to assure her. At that moment, the doctor walked back into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Todd, I'm afraid I have some rather upsetting news."

"What do you mean?" Nellie asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid you're going to miscarry one of the twins." She let out a strangled cry.

"I-I-is there anything you can do?" She cried.

"I'm afraid now, it's too late. If it makes you feel any better, one of the twins wasn't developing properly so that is probably the reason why you're going to miscarry."

"How can you be sure?"

"One of the twins is having complications while developing. Take care of yourself over the next few days, you'll probably have some cramps, bleeding or pain in your lower back. A few days after you experience these symptoms I'll need you to come back for another examination. I am terribly sorry."

"You said that she may miscarry one of the twins, but the other one will be alright?"

"I believe so. It may not seem like it, but you're very lucky." He handed Nellie a tissue. "Take care of yourself, Mrs. Todd."

As soon as they were outside of the building, Nellie began to sob. Sweeney held her in his arms and let her burry her face into his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She managed to whisper back in between sobs, her words were muffled by his jacket.

"Don't worry, it's okay to be upset." She shook her head.

"No, this is my fault."

"Of course it's not your fault. Why would you ever think that?"

"Because."

"Pet, because isn't a reason." He looked down at her and brushed a few tears off her cheeks. "Nothing is your fault." He pressed his lips against hers, causing her to melt in his arms. "Come on, let's go home."

0o0

Sweeney was slightly alarmed a few days later when Nellie didn't get out of bed. He checked his watch again and finally decided to go check on her, since it was almost noon. As he wondered up the stairs, he could hear her soft crying coming from their bedroom.

"Nellie?" He walked over to the edge of the bed where she was curled up under the blankets. "What's wrong?"

"T-t-the symptoms that the doctor told me to watch out for…they've started." She covered her face and sobbed into her hands.

"Oh Nellie." He held her small frame close to him and stroked her hair. "It's going to be alright." Her whole body was trembling as she continued to sob. After a few more minutes of the barber holding her, she began to calm down.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wreck." She sniffled, drying her cheeks.

"Don't' apologize. You have every right to be upset."

"You know that I've always wanted children. Do you know how happy I was when I found out we were having twins? And now…" She suppressed a sob.

"I know it's upsetting that we lost one of the twins, but we're still going to have a baby. I'm sure that the baby is going to be born happy and healthy." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I should get up." She finished drying her eyes and tried to sit up, but Sweeney just pushed her back down.

"No, you're resting. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine."

Several days later, Nellie went back to the doctor as planned. Of course, devastated when he said she would defiantly be having only one baby.

0o0

"What do you want the baby to be?" Nellie asked as she sat with Sweeney on the sofa gazing into the fire.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" It had been almost a week and a half since the second trip back to the doctor.

"I really don't know pet."

"I want a baby girl." She smiled fondly, still sniffling a bit. "What do you think of the name Rose? Like the princess in the story we read with Toby."

"It's… I don't like it."

"Alright. Now, you suggest a name."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! You need to have some input too."

"Fine. What about…Silvia."

"Absolutely not! That's Mrs. Mooney's first name." Sweeney almost laughed.

"What about Alice?" Nellie suggested, picking up Toby's _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ book and flipping through it.

"That's okay, but what if the baby's a boy?"

"Then we could name him…William." The barber flinched, immediately thinking of Timothy Williams.

"Or we could name him Jeremy." Sweeney frowned.

"That was Lucy's father's name."

Nellie bit her lip. "Oh…I'm terrible at suggesting boy's names. What do you have in mind?"

"Thomas." He suggested after a few minutes.

"I'm not too fond of Thomas, but it's a start."  
**A/N: Sorry for the shortness but I couldn't leave you all hanging for too long after the last chapter. Don't forget the REVIEW! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: HUGE thanks to all my Wreckateers who reviewed last chapter! Redejeka, Iracabeth of Crims 3118, Narcissaist, thelovelyflorencelovett, Noodlemantra, Carina Green Bonham Carter, The infamous Hogwarts jaguar00, Nancy Sikes, Gilly Flowers, Mirabilem Electo, leo is mine, EllieLovettBovine, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, kattycatcakes, Burtonized Lady HellRat, homicidal hufflepuffs, Mrs. Barnabas c and Flowerpowerhippi thank you for reviewing! I got so many reviews last chapter and it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter since all of you lovely reviews deserve it.**

Nellie woke up entangled in the sheets, her arm was draped across Sweeney's bare chest and his arms was wrapped around her body. She shivered and snuggled closer to the barber for warmth. After a few minutes, the baker glanced over at the grandfather clock across from the bed and groaned, realizing how late it was. She carefully removed herself from his arms and disentangled herself from the sheets. Just as she was getting out of the bed, Sweeney snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, kissing her.

"It's late, love. Poor Toby is probably waiting for his breakfast."

"I'm sure he can wait a little longer." He planted another kiss on her temple, "Stay here with me."

Nellie grinned, "As much as I'd like to, I really need to get up." She pushed him off of her and stood up, taking a blanket from off the bed and covering her bare body with it. After getting dressed and pushing her husband out of bed, Nellie rushed downstairs to find Toby.

"Morning Mum." The boy smiled, rubbing his eyes and looking up from the paper he had been scribbling on.

"Good Morning, love." She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Mum, what's that on your neck?"

"What's what on my neck?"

"It looks like a small bruise…it's purple." Nellie's face turned bright red.

"Oh…it's nothing dear." She fixed her hair so it covered the mark on her neck. "Would you like some breakfast? Does bacon and eggs sound alright?" She was eager to change the subject, reminding herself to thank Sweeney for the "bruise" later.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"If you want to."

"I'll make tea for you." He leaped up and ran over to the wood-burning stove.

"That's alright dearie, I can do it. The water gets awfully hot, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"No, I've already started boiling the water see?" He picked up the kettle that had started whistling. In his excitement to show Nellie what he had done, Toby tripped. As he fell, the top of the kettle fell off and the scorching water splashed all over the bakers forearm. She shrieked in pain. "I'm sorry Mum!" Toby cried.

"Toby, I need you to get Mr. Todd." She winced as she ran her fingers along the already bright red skin. The boy nodded and ran up the stairs, returning after a few moments with the half dressed barber.

"What happened?" Sweeney asked, rushing over to his wife.

"It was an accident, boiling water, it burns." She whimpered as he grabbed hold of her arm. Blistered had already begun to form on her arm and some of her skin was peeling.

"Toby, get some cool water. Now!"

"No need to shout at him." Nellie whispered as Sweeney lead her over to a chair. "I'll be fine. You burned yourself and you were fine."

"Yes, pet, but this looks a little more serious. My burn was only minor." Toby ran back over to them with a bucket of water and handed a cloth to Sweeney. She winced as he began to cool and bandage her arm. "Leave the bandage on for a little while, I'll check on it in a few hours. Now are you going to tell me how this happened?" He asked, picking up the shirt he had tossed on the table and putting it on.

"It was my fault." Toby said quietly. The barber turned on him furiously.

"You did this?" He shouted. Toby cowered in the corner of the room and nodded.

"Sweeney! What's wrong with you? Why are you yelling at him? He didn't' do it on purpose." Nellie snapped, coming to the boy's rescue.

"He could have seriously hurt you!"

"He wasn't trying to." She hugged the boy tightly as tears started to form in his eyes. "Look how much you've frightened him, apologize."

Sweeney rolled his eyes, "I…I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"That's better. What you do say Toby?"

"It's alright Mr. Todd."

"Good." Nellie smiled, "Now, how about that breakfast I was making?" There was a knock at the door before anyone answered her question.

"I'll get it." Sweeney grumbled, walking out of the room. As he opened the door, he froze. Before him stood Timothy, a sickening grin plastered on his face. "What do you want?" He asked, stepping outside and quickly shutting the door.

"How have you been, Mr. Todd?" Timothy paid no attention to anything Sweeney had just said.

"Why are you here?"

"I've been well, thank you for asking. I heard about you're wife's miscarriage, my condolences."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways. Anyway, I didn't come here to gossip, I have a job for you. I need you to…take care of someone for me. You remember Canton, right? He's the man you took care of for me a little while ago. Well, he has an associate, I'll send him by in a few days."

0o0

"Who was that?" Nellie asked, once Sweeney was back in the house.

"Nobody important."

"Oh…well come here a minute, I want to show you something." She beckoned him over to the chair where she was sitting. He walked over and was about to ask her what she wanted to show him, when she grabbed his hand.

"What are you…" He trailed off as she placed his hand on her stomach. She studied his face eagerly, waiting to see his reaction. "Am I supposed to be feeling something?" As he said the words, the baby kicked. His eyes widened and his hand flinched. Nellie smiled softly and looked down at their entwined hands, resting on her belly.

"That's our baby, isn't it wonderful?"

"I-I…Yes, it is." He said.

Later that night, Nellie agreed to read with Toby again and she forced Sweeney to stay with them. Within five minutes of starting the book, Nellie was asleep.

"Mum's not very good at staying up, is she? She fell asleep the last time we read."

"You're Mum's very tired lately."

Toby nodded, "Yes, I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sweeney spoke again, "Toby, I want to apologize again for yelling at you this morning. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. You were just trying to protect Mum. I would be angry too if someone hurt her." He gave the barber a half smile. Another long pause passed over the two.

"Did you need help reading something?"

"Yeah." Toby pointed to a word in his book. "What does that say?"

"Jabberwocky."

"What's a Jabberwocky?"

Sweeney shrugged, "I don't know, but if you keep reading I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Toby's smile widened, "Okay. Thanks."

**A/N: Awwww so sappy! We needed a little happiness after the last chapter. Please, REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello Wreckateers! Thank you all for leaving such wonderful reviews! Redejeka, Narcissaist, thelovelyflorencelovett, Nancy Sikes, Noodlemantra, Burtonized Lady HellRat, homicidal hufflepuffs, EllieLovettBovine, Carina Green Bonham Carter, leo is mine, Mirabilem Electo, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, ToujoursPurLestrange and Signorina Bottom Bells I love you all!**

**This chapter would have been written sooner, but I spent my entire week reading re-posts of that wonderful Harry Potter fic My Immortal. Then I spent the weekend watching AVPSY! Just thought I would share that with you since you're all **_**so**_** interesting in what I do in my spare time when I should be writing the next chapter. **

**Okay, this AN is annoyingly long so enjoy the chapter!**

Nellie hurried down the empty road, glancing at the rapidly darkening sky. She had hoped to be home by now, not wanting to be out alone at night, but time had slipped away from her. She had only meant to pick up a few things at the market, unfortunately a few of the shop windows had caught her eye and she had ended up spending the whole afternoon downtown. Now she was going to have to walk all the way home alone in the dark.

"And what is a lovely lady like you doing out alone at this hour?" Nellie let out a small yelp and dropped her basket, spinning around to face the source of the voice.

"Mr. Williams." She gasped.

"I apologize, Mrs. Todd. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said, bending down to pick up the apples that had rolled from the overturned basket.

"Thank you." She nodded, taking the basket from him and clutching it close to her.

"Like I asked before, what are you doing out alone? It will be dark soon and you can't always trust the streets at night."

"Yes, and that's why I was just about to go home." Nellie made to walk past him but he blocked her path.

"So soon? But we've just started talking. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He offered her his arm, which she politely refused. "How quickly you forget just how close we are and how…intimate we've been in the past." She stiffened as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I don't think my husband would appreciate you walking me home." She said, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held on tightly.

"Nonsense. Your husband and I are good friends, he would be grateful to see me walking his pretty wife home." He tightened his grip on her and began to walk.

0o0

Nellie tossed and turned, thinking about the things that Timothy had said to her earlier. She sat up and glanced over at her husband, not wanting to believe what Timothy had been hinting at the whole time he had been talking to her. She sighed and curled up in the sheets again, trying to push the worrisome thoughts out of her head.

0o0

Nellie found Toby and Sweeney sitting at the table in the dining room a few days later. Sweeney was attempting to teach Toby how to write. She stood in the doorway, watching the two in amazement. She never thought that the barber would willingly spend time with the boy. They hadn't noticed her yet and she was about to leave them be when Sweeney looked up and noticed her.

"Why don't you show your Mum what you've done so far?" Toby picked up the paper he had been writing on and passed it to Nellie.

"My name is Toby Todd. My mother is Nellie Todd. My…"Nellie read, trying to decipher Toby's writing. "What does this say Toby?"

"My father is Sweeney Todd." He smiled proudly.

"That's very nice, dear" She kissed his forehead.

"Mr. Todd said he'd teach me how to shave later." Toby's smile grew wider and Nellie looked at the barber in surprise.

"He did?" Sweeney nodded. "That's very sweet of you, love."

"Toby, keep working on your writing. I'm going to talk to your Mum, I'll be right back." Sweeney pulled Nellie out of the room. As soon as they were out of Toby's sight, Sweeney looked Nellie over, looking a little worried. "Are you alright?" He asked. He was taken by surprise when she hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest. "Nellie?"

"I'm fine." She said softly. "I just need a moment."

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange." He placed a hand on the small of her back and stroked her hair with the other.

"I ran into someone yesterday at the market…Mr. Williams."

"What happened, what did he do to you?"

She shook her head, "He didn't do anything to me." Sweeney relaxed a little. "But he was making me a little uneasy. He knew so much about us…and he said you were friends, is that true?"

"I wouldn't call our relationship a friendship." He mumbled.

"Well it made me a bit uncomfortable, and the way he talked about you…" She trailed off.

"How did he talk about me?"

"I-I-I don't know, but it was strange." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just thought it was something you should know."

"As long as he didn't hurt you-"

"Why are you so worried about him hurting me?" She asked, looking up at him, frowning. "Is there something I should know?"

Sweeney shifted uneasily. "No, but you're in such a fragile condition. I believe I have the right to be a little more protective than usual."

She rolled her eyes and almost laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

She smiled softly, "I love you too."

0o0

Nellie stood outside on the porch late that night, occasionally glancing at the door. It was just past midnight and the world around her was silent, with only the sound of the waves in the sea. Her heart was beating faster rapidly in her chest and her stomach was churning.

"Hello Mrs. Todd." Timothy grinned, startling the baker.

"You requested for me to meet you here, now what do you want." She could barley make out his figure in the darkness.

"Yes, I have an offer for you. I'll keep your secret, if you do me a few…services."

"If by services you mean me becoming your harlot, then the answer is no."

"My, you are a stubborn one, that's what I like about you." He reached out to touch her cheek, but she slapped his hand away. "You're testing my patients, Mrs. Todd. If you don't do everything I ask of you, then I'll have no problem telling your husband all about how you failed to inform him his wife was still alive when he returned to London."

"No!" Nellie cried. "Please, no. If you tell him he'll be furious with me, he'll never speak to me again, he'll-"

"Hush now, Eleanor." Timothy cut her off. "I won't tell, as long as you do everything I say."

**A/N: Oh snap. What's going to happen?! Nellie's past is coming back to haunt her! I don't really like this chapter, but please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: HUGE thanks to my Wreckateers! Thelovelyflorencelovett, Redejeka, The infamous Hogwarts jaguar00, EllieLovettBovine, Guest, Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett, Carina Green Bonham Carter, homicidal hufflepuffs, Signorina Bottom Bells, Noodlemantra, Iracabeth of Crims 3118, Burtonized Lady HellRat, Mirabilem Electo, ToujoursPurLestrange, and jacksparrowmyluv you are all AMAZING and I love all of you. **

**This chapter is a tiny bit shorter than usual and I apologize for the shortness of the chapters lately. I've been pretty busy lately so as soon as my schedule clears up the chapters will get longer. **

"Mum?" Toby called, walking around the house, trying to find her. He had looking into her bedroom earlier, but he had only found Mr. Todd. As he wondered into the living room, he could hear voices from coming outside the door. He glanced at the clock, it was just past midnight. Toby walked over to the window and peaked out, finding his mother and another strange man talking to her. He ducted out of view, knowing that if she saw him, he would be in trouble, but he kept listening.

"No! Please, no. If you tell him he'll be furious with me. He'll never speak to me again. He'll-" Toby heard his mother say.

"Hush now, Eleanor. I won't tell as long as you do everything I say." The strange man replied.

There was some more murmuring, that Toby couldn't really make out. He heard words such as "midnight" and "a few days from now."

"I can't betray him like that." Toby her Nellie say, it almost sounded like she was crying.

"He'll never have to know."

"But I'll know, and I could never keep something like that from him."

"That isn't my problem."

"He'll kill you."

"Don't be so dramatic. I expect to see you tomorrow night, and wear something nice. Goodnight."

Toby peaked out the window again, watching as the mysterious man walked down the front steps, and disappeared into the darkness. Nellie stood alone on the porch for a few moments, before turning and opening the door, giving Toby just enough time to hide in the kitchen.

The baker slowly walked into the house and collapsed on a chair, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Mum?" Toby whispered, not being able to stand watching her cry. Her head snapped up as he stepped into the living room.

"Toby! What are you doing up at this hour?" She quickly brushed away her tears and did her best to smile.

"I couldn't sleep. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Her smile faltered.

"Nellie?" Sweeney walked into the living room. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, but I'm fine now." She got up from her chair and brushed past the barber. "I'll be upstairs."

"What's going on?" Sweeney asked Toby once she was gone. "Was she crying?"

Toby nodded. "I don't know why." He lied. "Goodnight, Mr. Todd."

0o0

"Nellie, is everything alright?" Sweeney asked.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Of course, love. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You seem upset. You know, if there is something wrong, you can tell me." She nodded. "I love you." He gave her a loving kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered as she slipped into bed.

0o0

"Nellie, I have something to show you." Sweeney said, peering into the living room to find her sewing up one of his socks a few days after the incident with Timothy.

"What is it?" She asked as he helped her to her feet. "Should I be worried?"

"Of course not, I hope you'll like it. Close your eyes." He led her up the stairs "You've seemed a little stressed lately, so I decided to surprise you with something." He covered her eyes with his hands as they walked down the hallway. He slowly pushed open the door to the room next to theirs. "Open your eyes." He whispered, removing his hands from her face.

Nellie gasped, "Sweeney, I-I-I don't know what to say." She looked around the room, her eyes wide. Sweeney had made the empty room into a beautiful nursery. The walls were painted white with delicate blue, pink and yellow swirls. The ceiling had been painted with tiny gold and silver stars. A wardrobe stood in the corner, a bookshelf sat against one of the walls and a crib was places against the opposite wall. Next to the big picture window, there was a rocking chair.

"Do you like it?" He asked, glancing over at her nervously.

"I love it." She cried, throwing her arms around him. "It's beautiful. When did you do all of this?"

"Mostly late at night. After you fell asleep, I would get up and keep working in here. It's still not done yet, but I wanted you to see it."

"It's perfect. Thank you." She kissed him before walking around the room, admiring all of his hard work. He followed close behind her, pointing out the details he had painted on the walls. As they admired the new nursery, Nellie's smile began to fade as she began to think about Timothy.

He looked over at her and noticed that she was no longer smiling. "What's wrong? Do you not like the-"

"No." She cut him off. "No, everything is wonderful." He sat down in the rocking chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"You know, if there is something wrong, you can-"

"Sweeney, I'm fine." She smiled weakly. "Really." She rested her head against his shoulder.

"You've been acting strange for the past few days. I've been worrying about you." He kissed her forehead.

"There's nothing to worry about. I've just been thinking about a lot of things."

There was a knock at the door and both Nellie and Sweeney jumped up.

"I'll get it." Sweeney said. "You sit and relax."

"No, it's alright. I can't get it." She pushed passed him before he could say anything else. There was a letter waiting for Nellie when she got outside.

"What is it?" Sweeney inquired, trying to look over her shoulder.

"It's a letter for me from an old friend." She lied, "Nothing important." As soon as she shooed Sweeney away she opened the letter, reading over the two words on the paper.

_Midnight, Tonight._

**A/N: Please REVIEW!**


End file.
